Naruto Shippuuden 22: A Time to Love
by rylansato
Summary: Two hostile clans merge into one country called the Sunset country. When a murder occurs involving a group of people who returned from Konoha. Konoha is pulled into a situation that could bring about a war if not taken care of soon.
1. The Sunset Country

Naruto Shippuuden: A Time to Love

Satori and Tenten sat in the Ichiraku ramen shop eating lunch.

"Another mission?" Satori asked.

His twin sister nodded. "We're headed to the Waterfall Country. It'll take a few days to get there but Lee and Gai-sensei will probably want to race there and we'll be there in half the time. I have to meet with the rest of my team soon." She looked at the clock on the wall. "In fact, I should hurry up and get going. I guess I didn't realize how much time had passed.

"I guess I had just gotten used to having you in my squad." Satori said getting up reaching for his wallet.

Tenten reached over and gave her brother's hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"It's alright. There'll be other times that we'll be in the same squad again." She said.

Satori nodded. "I am curious to see who their putting into our squad. We'll need somebody to take your spot on the team because we always run in an eight man team for these missions as of late. That's if the entire group is sent on a mission."

He pulled out some money and set enough down to pay for both meals.

Tenten strapped her large scroll to her waist and placed a kiss on the side of Satori's face.

"Bye, Nii-san. See you when we get back."

The siblings parted ways.

Satori was walking through the streets when Aoba appeared next to him.

"Tsunade-sama has asked for us." He said.

Satori sighed. "At least she didn't get me while I was eating."

The two leapt into the air and headed for the Hokage mansion.

Aoba and Satori arrived to see that the other five members of their squad had arrived. Uzuki Hanako, Yohaku Junshin, Zaihou Gintokin, Kusa Seika, and Sohma Yukino. Yukino's flat tight stomach was beginning to show the first signs of pregnancy.

"You're late." Tsuande said.

"I was eating." Satori said.

"What else is new?" Tsunade retorted.

Satori took his place along side of Yukino and Aoba stood next to Satori.

"Modified team four reporting in, Tsunade-sama." Aoba said.

"You're not all here." She said.

Satori leaned out a bit to see his teammates. He counted seven people.

"Um, there are seven of us. Granted my sister isn't here due to another mission but other than her, we're all here."

"There's one more." The fifth said.

"Who?"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, here she is now." Tsunade said. "Come."

Satori looked to Aoba. "You ever notice when we're talking about someone when they're about to be introduced they always knock at that time?"

"I have noticed that." Aoba said.

"Okay, just making sure it wasn't me." Satori said as he turned around to see who was coming in through the door.

The door opened to reveal a girl with shoulder length gold hair and dark eyes. She wore a black tank top with a red butterfly on the back. Her forearms were covered with red net arm socks that cover the back of her hand and went to her elbow, black capri's with red trim and black sandals.

"This is Hitodama Kaida." Tsunade said.

She glanced at the team and walked up next to Hanako. She didn't stand as close to her as the other seven did and Hanako noticed. She looked at Kaida and then down to the space between them, acknowledging the wide space between them. Then Hanako noticed the facial expression on Kaida's face. It was a look of slight fear, more specifically, shyness. Hanako recognized the look and smiled. She returned her attention to Tsunade.

"Now that we're all here now. I'll brief you on the mission."

She stood up and opened a map on her desk. The eight ninjas moved in closer to see the map. This is the Sunset Country.

"Wow, really struggling for names, eh?" Satori asked.

Tsunade looked up at him, not appreciating the interruption. Yukino elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Ow." He said as he cradled the spot where he was struck.

"The country was discovered by the Beigun clan around the time that Konoha was formed. They colonized the area and even helped other clans settle into their own countries. Shortly after the Beigun arrived, another clan entered the country wanting the country to settle down into. This clan was called the Shokei. Both clans had a history of antagonism that stretched for hundreds of years. They quarreled over small strips of land, rivers, and cattle. The skirmishes never led to full war, but harsh feelings have continued to cause conflict between the two clans. By contrast, the leaders of both clans chose to cooperate and build a colony together. It was an unprecedented display that must have been intended to influence both clans. If that was their intent, they failed. Hostilities between the two clans continue to this day."

"If I recall," Junshin said, "the Beigun are pretty hostile to everyone."

"True, Junshin." Tsunade said. "They have antagonized a fair number of other clans and countries."

"How did the joint venture turn out?" Hanako asked.

"Surprisingly well. Contrary to all expectations, the joint country grew prosperous. At first there was conflict, but that almost immediately gave way to social and political harmony. It's a bit similar to when the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan joined to create Konoha."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Seika asked.

"Some time ago, a team was dispatched to the country to study the new society to see if there were lessons that could be learned and then applied elsewhere. Heading that delegation was Kusa Sagashi."

Seika's eyes widened. Granted Seika was his alias from his real name but Kusa was his real family name and Sagashi was his father. He could feel all eyes focusing on him.

"Representing Konoha, he worked with medical, educational and anthropological research teams from the country. He discovered a disturbing trend."

"They were living shorter life spans." Hanako said snapping her fingers. "I read that same report. The researchers had only a few generations to work with, but their studies showed a steady and chartable trend. If things remain unchanged, the two clans won't live long enough to reach puberty and reproduce, let along run a country."

"Luckily Konoha was able to help." Tsunade added. "Kusa Sagashi informed Konoha Medical. A counteragent was developed, and then tested for some time on five volunteers from the country. When things looked promising, the volunteers were returned to the Sunset Country and were placed in final stage quarantine."

"Sounds like things were going well." Junshin said.

"There's more. Sagashi returned to the country recently to represent Konoha at its centennial celebration. The quarantine was scheduled to end as a part of the festivities. However, before the first event, one of the test subjects murdered another and escaped from confinement. Reports show Sagashi following the murderer out of the building and he has not been seen since."

Everyone reacted to that. Everyone except Seika, who seemed to have been replaced by a statue.

"The Shokei clan have formally complained to Konoha that Sagashi and Konoha are behind the murder. Our job is to go there, find Sagashi and determine what is truly going on."

"Tsunade-sama," Hanako broke in quietly. "Is there any evidence that Konoha harmed the test subjects, however inadvertently?"

"Nothing concrete that we've been shown. The other three test subjects appear fine, according to the reports from the Konoha ambassador."

"Does anyone have a clue where Sagashi might be?" Junshin asked.

"No, Junshin." Tsunade said. "It's assumed he's still in the country, but that's all we know."

"Could Sagashi actually be after the murderer?" Satori asked. "Acting when the locals didn't?"

Tsunade paused and thought about the question, measuring it against what he knew of the man. "Kusa Sagashi is a brilliant tactician and Konoha adviser, but he is not known for directly interfacing with local civilians. Instead, he'd be more likely to advise their peace officers."

"Have the Beigun also complained?" Junshin asked.

"Not yet. Before you leave I want you, Kaida to read up on the two clans. Hanako, I want you to review the medical findings. Seika and Satori, I want you two to begin searching for Sagashi as soon as you arrive. Gintokin and Junshin I want you two to help maintain the peace. Yukino, you will accompany Aoba when he speaks to the country's leaders. You can plan accordingly as things progress. Leave as soon as you are ready. Dismissed."

The group began to leave.

"Yukino, a moment please."

The Sohma girl waited as the rest of the group left. Seika hadn't really moved from his spot. Tsunade knew that he was troubled by this so she walked Yukino to the door as she told the young soon to be mother her reasoning to keep her a bit longer.

"Yukino, this will be your last mission before I put you on maternity leave."

Yukino almost objected but Tsunade put her hand up before she could say anything.

"I can't allow your unborn child to be put in harms way. The only reason I'm putting you on this mission is because your expertise can be useful. I know Satori will give his life to protect you but there'll be times when he's not around. I want you to be careful on this mission."

Yukino nodded before leaving the room. Tsunade turned her attention to the still standing Seika.

"Seika, you can still ask to be relieved from the mission." Tsunade said gently.

"No, Tsunade-sama." Seika said, his voice tight. He was clearly trying to control his emotions. The relationship between his father and him was a complicated one since the death of Seika's mother. Sagashi was left to raise the youngster alone. Seika had turned out well, but it was clear Sagashi could take little credit for his son's success."

"Very well." Tsunade said. "The mission can always be adjusted once you learn more."

Seika nodded before leaving.


	2. Arrival

The Konoha Team passed the border into the Sunset Country. Aoba turned around to Yukino as he still leapt through the trees.

"What can you tell us about this country?"

"It's the largest country on this side of the world. It borders The Wind, Rock and Horizon Countries. It contains all types of weather and landscapes. It has deserts, tropics, and frozen tundra. This country is the most diverse out of all the countries."

Aoba slightly glanced at Seika. He tried to get a sense of what, if anything was going on in his comrade's mind. Having Kusa Sagashi, a man of great accomplishment, in the mix normally would bode well for a mission. However, he recognized there had been little softening in the hard line the son took toward the father. It was a complication Aoba hoped would not become an impediment.

"Kaida, what are the living patterns of the clans?"

"The Beigun live on the northern part of the country and Shokei on the southern. The reason that this country is not considered one of the great Shinobi countries is because it lacks a hidden village. The capital is in the center of the country where both clans meet."

"Let's head to the capital then and see what we can do to help."

Awhile later, the team arrived at the capital building. The guards that stood watch on the outside were a bit startled at the sudden appearance of the Leaf ninjas. They readied their weapons but then lowered them when they saw their forehead protectors.

"You're from Konoha."

"That's right. We're here to see the Council." Aoba said.

"This way, please." The guard said.

He led the team into a broad, low-ceilinged hallway. They stopped before an unimpressive doorway with yellow block lettering above it that said Council Chamber. To Aoba's mind, there was a distinctive lack of pomp and circumstance here, even the most modest of people treated their leaders with a higher level of respect than they did common shopkeepers. He filed the notion away, straightened his vest, and prepared for the worst.

Inside the square chamber was a semicircular raised platform with a metal table where the councilors sat. At a smaller table directly before the platform, there were five seats. Opposite were rows of low benches for representatives, and a roped off area that Aoba assumed was a visitors gallery. The room was also filled with an almost oppressive silence. Although he couldn't say he missed the screaming matches he had witnessed in other countries in crisis, the low level of activity here was unnerving in its own way. Of course, an atmosphere of calm, if that's what it was, would prove helpful. On the other hand, Aoba thought, the council members might simply be in shock, paralyzed at the mere thought of violence in a country that had been peaceful for so long. And paralysis didn't bode well for the mission.

On the right side of the metal table sat tall, thin people with elegant long fingered hands. These were the Beigun, known as the artisans of the country, but clearly they had not practiced their craft here in this Spartan chamber. There were four people on the dais, two men and two women, all with elaborate braids in their long silky looking hair. The men were lithe and were known as fast runners, while the women were said to be skilled at metallurgy.

The next four on the left were the Shokei. They were stockier and had tremendous strength. A blunt spoken group, they were not known for high cultural achievement. Rather, their fierce work ethic was what distinguished them. They were the builders and armorers in this country. There were three men and one woman, all with blunter features than their Beigun neighbors, and shorter, coppery hair.

The guard spoke up. "Council members, I present to you the team from Konoha."

Dai Kazuko of the Beigun spoke for the group and welcomed Aoba and his team.

"Our security forces have not managed to find anything that would lead to the whereabouts of the murderer, so that trail is cold."

"And Kusa Sagashi?"

"We do not know where he might be. But we'd like to find him."

"Do you truly believe he has something to do with this?" Aoba asked.

Kazuko paused, steepling his hands and considering the response. After a moment he said, "Kusa himself, no. He was not close enough to actually contribute to the death."

"However," another Beigun said, "he represents Konoha and was glorying in the success of your cure."

"A cure we must now call into question." Kazuko said bluntly.

"I will need to meet with your medical staff and see what I can determine." Hanako said. "The sooner the better, I would think."

Aoba saw that the other members of the Council were murmuring distractedly among themselves.

Kazuko continued. "Logically, he and your government must play some part. Konoha, after all has a violent past and to this day is still violent. You must be accustomed to such heinous acts. We, however, are not. The fact that the murder occurred at this time and in this place confirms my suspicion of Konoha's core mind set, every thing it touches becomes violent."

"A brutal society overall." A Shokei woman said.

Aoba tried to see things from their point of view. "Clearly, there is more we must all learn about his role in these affairs. But first we need to chart a course of action."

"Yes, you must." Declared a Shokei. He stood, his bulk almost dwarfing Kazuko. His name was Kuri Chikako. "Your government caused this problem, and know you must repair the damage."

Aoba's eyebrow rose from behind his sunglasses in response to Chikako's phrasing. If even the leader of this society held Konoha solely responsible for the problem and its solution, then Aoba had a long road ahead of him indeed.

_Damn Akatsuki._

If it wasn't for Akatsuki then Aoba would have more ninjas under his command to help with this mission but Tsunade-sama couldn't send out any more than the eight of them.

"We need information first. Can Uzuki Hanako speak with your medical staff?"

"Of course." Kazuko said. "I'll have one of my staff bring her to the appropriate people."

With a gesture, a fellow Beigun rose and led Hanako away.

"Is there someone that can assist Kusa Seika and Shiranui Satori begin their search for Sagashi?"

"Kusa? Are you related to Sagashi?" Kazuko asked.

"He is my father."

"Father! I had no idea." One of the female Beigun said.

"Is this a problem?" Aoba asked.

Everyone at the council table seemed surprised, but no one raised an objection. Finally, Chikako gestured to another of the staff. "Of course not. We'll have our protocol officer escort them to the area where it happened."

"Thank you." Aoba replied. He knew the team had just dodged a large problem.


	3. Beginning the Search

Seika and Satori were introduced to Miru Yogensha, a man as tall as Seika but broader and sturdier. He wore a layered overall mixing primary colors with muted patterns, only adding to his imposing form. Seika noted he had no visible sidearm, which was appropriate for his position. Yogensha seemed to be appraising them as well.

"Kusa, eh? Any relation?"

"My father." He replied, inwardly sighing, knowing he'd repeat that phrase a lot in the coming days.

"We'll take the horses I have waiting over in the stable." He said leading the two ninjas to the stable.

The horses were already saddled and ready to go. All they needed were riders. Once they were ready they departed from the stable and began their search.

The three rode in silence for several minutes while Satori took in the countryside.

"Fathers can be difficult, can't they?"

That was an understatement. "Yes, they can." Seika said, trying his best to maintain a neutral tone.

"In all honesty, this place isn't much of a place to live. It's a mineral poor area, so you can't mine or farm, but there's plenty of space. We owned a lot of it and couldn't do much with it. Father had no idea what to do with me, so he sent me off to school and then complained when I went into the diplomatic trade. Haven't talked to him in five years.

"I can beat that. It's been ten for me."

That earned Seika an appraising look. "Disappointment to him?"

"He said he was proud of me, the last time we really talked." Seika said, recalling when he had become ANBU.

"Think he meant it?"

"I do," Seika said, and realized it was true. Sagashi had actually been trying to make amends and Seika was being stubborn. Still, it hurt when his father didn't keep in touch. "At least he did at the moment."

"I had to work hard to get away from my father's shadow." Yogensha said.

Satory took note of the strong scent of trees as they approached another city.

"Where are we?" Satori asked.

"This is the city of Yon, largely populated by the Shokei." Yogensha answered. "They have the best-equipped medical laboratories, so it was easy to adapt a building for the quarantine."

Dismounting from the horse, Satori noticed that the walls were a dull yellow, with no signage or markings. Beyond this building were others, exactly the same that each was painted a different but equally bland color.

"The pink one is the quarantine building." Yogensha explained, gesturing to the building at the extreme left. "I escorted Kusa Sagashi there to see the test subjects. It was a day later when the event occurred.

"Where were you?" Seika asked.

"I wasn't really needed, so I returned to the Council Chamber. Truth to tell, I don't really like being away from home if I can avoid it." Yogensha said.

The two ninjas followed Yogensha into the building and then into the lab inside. Yellow tape blocked off a huge section of the floor space near a bed. Red pins with yellow flags delineated an area near the center of the space. Satori presumed that this was where the body was found.

Footsteps approached from the hallway. Both ninjas gave a start and swung around. The door opened and a Beigun doctor walked into the room.

"Shiji Juyaku, director of his facility." Yogensha said.

The two ninjas introduced themselves and then Yogensha asked about the murder.

The man, somewhat older than Yogensha, judging by his lined face, sighed and took a seat by one of the tables. He gestured for the others to sit, but only Satori and Seika accepted.

"We had turned five offices into living quarters, filled with monitoring equipment as well as recreational things." He began in a raspy voice. "The plan was to keep the subjects under observation at least a year, taking height, weight, and blood measurements daily. We let them slowly resume an unrestricted eating routine and gave them freedom to roam the building. We ourselves were checked weekly. After eight months, we saw absolutely nothing in the subjects' vital statistics to make us believe anything was wrong. We analyzed their breathing, even eggs and sperm. Nothing led us to believe they were ill. In fact, they remained statistically healthier than average Beigun and Shokei. We agreed to release them a little early, making them available to appear at centennial functions as a symbol of our progress, with the help of the great Konoha. Or so the Council announced." With that, Juyaku looked sharply at Yogensha, who calmly met the gaze.

"One morning, we had everything together for a final review of the itinerary, in this room as a matter of fact, including the first event, which was to be a press conference. Suddenly there was an argument between two of the subjects, and before we knew it, one killed the other and ran out the door."

"Was there any security present?" Seika asked.

Juyaku shook his head sadly. "We never imagined needing any."

"How was the woman killed?" Satori asked.

"The test subject stabbed her."

"What do you think caused the reaction?" Seika asked.

The doctor shook his head, letting a stray lock of hair shake loose. He seemed tired, and Seika didn't blame him.

"Every medical test in Konoha matched the results we recorded here. There was a year in which nothing went wrong, but on the day we released the subjects, something changed. I have no idea what."

"Where are the surviving subjects?" Satori asked.

"In total isolation upstairs. We don't dare let them back into the general population now. They're scared, and I don't blame them one bit."

"And no one has seen the escaped test subject or my father?"

Juyaku looked up at the mention of the connection, studied Seika's face, and then shook his head.

This was ground zero, the starting point, Seika knew, but figuring out where to look next, that was going to be a challenge.


	4. Parts of the Past

While Satori and Seika were away, Junshin, Kaida and Gintokin stood outside with the guards trying to make up a plan to keep things under control should they get out of hand, Hanako was with the medical team, and Aoba and Yukino were left with the Council, which was clearly paralyzed by indecision. Aoba refused polite offers of refreshments and asked if they could work together with a free exchange of ideas.

"Of course, Aoba." Chikako said. The Council seemed willing to defer to him in their dealings with Konoha, and as long as the Beigun was reasonable, Aoba preferred having just one man to deal with. After all, convincing one on a course of action was easier than convincing eight.

The various councilors left their table and clustered around the status board, murmuring to themselves over new reports of anti-Konoha protest. Aoba shot Yukino a look and saw she was busily studying the people.

Kazuko was talking to Yukino, explaining that the protests had started soon after the media covering the celebration broke the news of the murder. Aoba joined them at the refreshment table, but once again refused a drink.

"And with Kusa also missing, people added two and two." Kazuko said. "We're not a stupid society."

"What are you implying?" Aoba asked.

"Until I am proven wrong, I can only conclude that Konoha's treatment of our aging problem went awry. You are to blame for this."

"This could just as easily have been a lover's quarrel." Yukino countered. "Or some long simmering personal problem. After all, the other three people have not acted like killers."

"That's because we haven't let them." Chikako explained. "We put them right back into guarded isolation."

"You're presuming they will commit murder, too." Aoba said.

"What else are we to think?"

"Your history is full of examples of random violence." Kazuko added. "The warring clans before Konoha was formed, the three great shinobi wars, countless skirmishes with the Rock, Sound, Mist, the Reapers, your Chuunin Exam incident and now fights with Akatsuki. Need I go on?"

How little these people understood the Shinobi government. Aoba looked directly at Chikako, meeting his eyes with a focused stare.

"The Beigun, the Shokei, the Cloud, the Sand, the Leaf, we've all bloodied history." He began. "We want to live in a world of peace. We live in a peaceful village as well as other hidden villages but when we are attacked we will defend ourselves. We've become friends with most of our enemies and have become stronger because of it. We sign treaties that spell out our vision. It's not one of violence. It's one of peace, exploration and mutual discovery. We have friends and family that have lost their lives to uphold and maintain this. What have you fought about it the past?"

The room was silent for a moment. Aoba studied them all, faces scrunched in concentration. Were things that peaceful for that long?

"I guess no one can recall." Kazuko finally said. It was one thing, Aoba mused, to triumph over violence. It was another thing entirely to forget how to make war.

"While Hanako is studying the present circumstances, let's go back to the country's beginning." Aoba suggested, his curiosity tinged with just a bit of envy.

"How so?" One of the Beigun councilors asked.

"You arrived here first?"

"Yes," she answered. "With our original land destroyed by war, we had to move and what we found here was just like paradise. It was almost like our original land. If you look at our original reports you'll see poetry in the descriptions. The founders fell in love with this land at first sight."

Aoba turned to the Shokei. "And what did you find here?"

"Survey teams checked this area before the Beigun but for some reason abandoned it."

"Is that the source of your conflict?" Yukino asked.

"Actually, my ancestors found them distasteful, but the genuine conflicts began when we sparred over trading routes with other countries."

"Tell me what changed when you both arrived here."

The councilors looked at one another, not sure how to explain. Aoba waited, feeling time slipping by. He glanced over at Yukino, who had a neutral expression on her face. The confusion didn't seem to be troubling her.

Finally, they all looked to Chikako and he nodded.

"We nearly fought for this land, too. It was ideal for both of us and the Shokei were not ready to give up. We settled in different areas, keeping to ourselves at first, but the survey parties kept crossing paths. Finally months later, delegations from both sides met in the middle of the country and talked. It is said that that was where the union was forged and the new era began. That's what we were about to celebrate."

Aoba frowned slightly. How could Chikako be so vague about the root of his ancestors' monumental accomplishment? Had these people no sense of history, no curiosity? Why even bother celebrating an event about which they were so complacent? "Kazuko-sama, after Hanako has looked at your medical records and Yukino has spoken to the surviving test subjects, perhaps our fresh perspective will help us find answers to this problem."

His words carried more conviction than he felt. He reflected back to what Tsunade-sama said and was beginning to understand the depth of the problem he had been handed.

The breeze was brisk and the smell of pine in the air was bracing, and Seika allowed himself a moment to enjoy it all. He was suddenly a little kid again, going fishing with his father. The sky was still dark and they rarely caught anything, but the tranquility of the morning made for a sharp contrast to the tensions at home.

He had missed that smell and the sensations of water lapping along the sides of a boat. For some reason, when he was off duty, it never involved water sports, and he now realized how much a part of his childhood the water was. And maybe that's why he avoided it, avoided being reminded about those early years and the unhappy home he shared with his quarry, Kusa Sagashi.

"I don't understand why you think the boat might be here." Yogensha said, interrupting the ANBU member's reverie.

Seika climbed out and inhaled deeply before replying.

"I have absolutely no idea if it's here or not, but I do know we need to start hunting."

So here they were, in a small fishing village where the reported stolen boat originated. Satori closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them revealing his different colored eyes.

"Sekigan."

He began looking around the area looking for heat signatures. Someone who had just acquired the Sekigan would have a bit of a difficulty differentiating people just by their heat signature but with training one can see physical features as well. Yukino had been helping Satori hone his Sekigan abilities. Needless to say, it was helping him and Seika now.

After a quick scan, Satori changed his eyes back to normal. He looked to Seika and shook his head. The three of them began walking towards the nearby village.

The walk allowed Satori and Seika a chance to look at the village, its one and two story homes, the pubs, fishing boats, and the assayer 's office for those who made their living from the river. The streets were filled with both Beigun and Shokei, although it took a few minutes before Seika noticed they kept to themselves. There was no evidence of the vaunted cooperation that the Sunset country prided itself on. He and Satori exchanged glances, both noting the oddity.

A Beigun in some form of uniform was sauntering toward them, a tired look to his blunt features. People of both clans steered clear of him, and he seemed to play no favorites, walking straight down the middle.

"Help you?" He said.

"I am Miru Yogensha, protocol officer to the Council."

"Jogai Kofun. What brings you here? The party's cancelled."

"I'm here with Kusa Seika and Shiranui Satori from Konoha." Yogensha said quickly. "We're looking for Seika's father, Kusa Sagashi."

He paused, and Seika studied Kofun's expression. It didn't change.

_He must practice looking stern in the mirror each morning._

"Haven't seen him."

"Well, I didn't imagine you would have, but we're trying to track the boat he stole. It came from here, so we're going to look around. That is, if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? Nothing to see."

Satori scanned the streets with his Sekigan. He had to agree. The four of them walked a block or two, the Jonin swiveling his head from right to left, carefully noting the subdued architecture and distinct lack of adornment. It may have been a peaceful country, but it was also a uniformly dull one from what he had seen so far.

As they walked, Seika mused about his father's actions. Why did he chase after Hyosetsu? Guilt? Sense of justice? Lover's rage? He immediately dismissed the notion, knowing that despite his gregariousness, Kusa Sagashi was very selective about the women he let enter his life. One was his mother, Kyasha, another was Dr. Iyasu Kiri, who was usually the one to heal Seika after a brutal mission, and the third was a woman he never met but who had loved his father very much in a distant country. She had died, and Sagashi never mentioned her to him, but he had heard about it from the Third when he entered ANBU.

Periodically, the Third, a close friend of his father's checked in on Kusa and worked to bring the two men together. Each attempt failed, but that never stopped the Third. Shortly after graduation, Seika went on a mission that went terribly wrong and resulted in the death of a teammate, not to mention he, his other teammate and their Jonin teacher were seriously injured.

FLASHBACK

While on medical leave from active duty, Kusa had taken time to roam around Konoha. He also took time to enjoy the lush grounds that looked brand new in the spring weather.

"They're lovely this time of year." The Third said stepping from behind a blooming bush.

"Hokage-sama?" Seika said a bit surprised. "Yes, they are." He said after regaining his posture.

"Too few ninjas take the time to enjoy the grounds, much to Inoichi's regret. For them, the grounds are just something to cross when going somewhere or a place to meet for a rendezvous." He laughed when he saw the startled look on Seika's face.

"You think we didn't do the same thing? And no doubt my grandson Konohamaru will follow in our footsteps when he is old enough."

"You think he'll become a ninja?"

"I'm crossing my fingers." Sarutobi said. "Have you heard from your father?"

Seika shook his head and grinned. "You really didn't expect him to drop me a note, did you?"

"No, I guess not. He's had it rough these past few years." Sarutobi added. "I'm glad we were finally able to put that border business behind us for good."

Kusa Sagashi had been the sole survivor of a Cloud attack on a village near the Fire border. He was pulled back from near death by Iyasu Kiri, with whom he began a relationship. Years later, Sagashi was being framed for events related to the attack, and he fled Konoha. ANBU even suspected complicity on Seika's part, until he was cleared. Finally, Sagashi returned to Konoha and the matter was settled.

"I knew he was never involved." Seika admitted.

"It took its toll on your father, you know." The Third Hokage said as they continued to walk side by side.

Seika shot the older man a look, and Sarutobi's expression changed to one of concern. "He didn't tell you about Rika, did he?"

"My father hasn't told me much of anything in years and you know that." Seika said with a little heat.

"When your father was on the run, he wound up in a village in the Thunder Country. He stayed there for quite some time and, well, he fell in love with a woman named Rika."

"The war was still going on at that point, wasn't it?"

The Third nodded. "Yes, the war was still going on and Rika died in the conflict. Took your father months after he returned to tell me the details.

Seika recalled being stunned at the notion of his father in love. The boy in him resented his father for loving anyone but his mother, but the man also recognized that life goes on after a loved one passes away. The conflicting feelings roiled within him as he pondered this woman, Rika. A fighter of some sort, he figured, would appeal to his father.

"I'm glad he had you to talk to." Seika said weakly.

"And it should have been you." The Third shot back. "Some day you boys will put this all behind you."

END FLASHBACK

Now Seika stood in the Sunset country, wondering if the Third would ever be proven right.

They had strolled through the main street and many of the smaller streets and had seen nothing out of the ordinary. Everything had been pointed out by Kofunand as far as he was concerned everything was in place.

"Now what?" Yogensha asked.

Seika paused and wondered that himself.


	5. Kirikizu Gas

Aoba could see something was bothering Yukino. He wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy, or if it was because Satori was out in the unknown or if it was because of something else entirely. He approached her with concern.

"Are you all right, Yukino?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Aoba-sensei. I am worried a bit about Satori but while I wait to speak with the test subjects, I would like to walk among the people so I can get a better sense of what's happening."

"Okay, but take Kaida with you just in case. I certainly don't want to be the one to explain to Satori I let you get lost."

Yukino smiled before turning and leaving.

The young Jonin walked out to where Junshin, Gintokin and Kaida were standing.

"What's the plan?" Junshin asked.

"I'm stealing Kaida from you. Her and I are going on a stroll."

"Are we looking for something specific?"

"No, just to get a feel for the populace."

"I see." Kaida said.

Hanako was impressed by how much space was devoted to pure research. Everything seemed well cared for, and the place was positively buzzing with activity as both Beigun and Shokei scrambled back and forth. Everyone seemed to carry both scroll and a cup of something to drink, and no one walked slowly.

Hanako was escorted through the bustling corridor to the office of Kutsu Haku, the Shokei head of medical research. She was an older woman, with as much gray as gold in her hair, and lines around her eyes that showed fatigue as well as age.

In a voice that cracked with age, or was it just stress? Haku offered Hanako a seat and a drink.

"This drink is brewed from a native root that is only found in this country."

Once they had fresh cups of the hot liquid, they sat in Haku's small, cramped office. Her lab coat was half off the plush chair behind her desk, and a picture of her family hung on the one wall not obscured by equipment. Haku lowered herself into the chair, blew on her drink and looked at Hanako with tired eyes.

"What happened to the counteragent?" Hanako asked. The liquid was hot and soothing, as full bodied as coffee and as aromatic as tea. She could learn to like it.

"No, the counteragent seems fine." Haku said sharply. "The other three test subjects check out fine. In fact, at first glance, the murderer also seemed fine, but clearly was not."

"What about the victim?"

"Her blood chemistry also was in normal ranges."

"Did you perform an autopsy?"

"Yes, I have the results right here." Haku said tapping a set of scrolls.

"May I examine the three remaining subjects?"

"I can summon them from their protective isolation, but first they're scheduled to meet with your Sohma Yukino. The Council thought it best to keep them away from the populace at large."

"Could you talk me through the test?" Hanako asked.

"When the studies showed that we were going to die early, something had to be done or we might have to abandon our home," Haku began. "You can't imagine what it was like to learn that."

Hanako regarded the older woman with sympathy. "Die how?" She asked in a soft voice.

"After two generations, it seemed that we were both dying faster. Life expectancies were down a few months to a year, and suddenly that decline escalated."

"Your projections show that within several generations your clans will start dying before puberty."

"Before my great grand children can even marry." Haku said sadly.

"In three generations? That fast?"

"Possibly. Certainly not more than five or six generations, I would guess." The older woman said. "Our people completed their studies and met with Kusa Sagashi on behalf of Konoha. There's a naturally occurring gas in this area that people react badly to. It affects our reproductive cycles and our glands, triggering the premature aging. He read the studies and worked with your medical personnel, who came up with a serum, naturally produced from other plant life found here. It was tested on five volunteers, who were kept in quarantine for at least a year."

"From what I read, the subjects' chromosomes returned to their natural configurations, in both clans." Hanako added. "Can I also speak to these researchers?"

Haku seemed to be enjoying the break from talking, sipping repeatedly from her cup. Hanako let her be, knowing this was a difficult time for the woman. Finally, Haku put her cup down on a corner of the desk and continued.

"I suppose so, if you think it will help."

"I think so, yes. Now tell me how the counteragent was to be introduced into the population."

"Inoculations were deemed to time consuming. The Council discussed spraying the air and letting people breathe it in."

"Did you start mass production?"

"No, we wanted the celebrations first. It's a relatively simple chemical compound that wouldn't' have taken longer than a few weeks to produce."

"And what does Kusa Sagashi have to do with all this?"

"That's a good question, Hanako-san. Sagashi was here at the beginning of our study, and he came back to join our centennial celebration. He was going to help us celebrate not only our country's unique unity but also the, ha, success of the counteragent."

People were walking with a purpose, Yukino noted, as she and Kaida walked down the main street which the Council building was located. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and the street lamps blazed with harsh white light. The light colored buildings were no more than four or five stories tall, but they were very wide, with no more than two on a block. Shops seemed to be tucked between the buildings, and there were no street vendors of any kind in sight.

Kaida was also alert, walking along Yukino's side. The immediate vicinity was quiet, despite the noise blocks away. People seemed to be avoiding congregating on the streets and hurried along. Occasionally, she heard the doors open and slam. She had no baseline reference and couldn't be sure if this was normal behavior or not. Some tension filled the air and assaulted her senses, so she concluded people were avoiding the outdoors if possible. The few grocers she saw had nearly empty shelves, leading her to believe people had stocked up on goods and locked themselves away. Atypical panic reaction based on one isolated incident.

Before she could walk further, Aoba's grim voice came from her neck radio, summoning the two back to the Council room.

Hanako cross referenced the files of a typical Beigun male with the file of the murder victim. Body temperature, brain size, heartbeats per minute, all the usual readings were matches.

"Sorry for the delay, Hanako-san." Haku said, entering the room.

"Not at all." Hanako said.

"here are two of the researchers who worked with Kusa Sagashi." Haku said, ushering in two Shokei people. Bother seemed old, sunken cheeks, hollowed eyes, and age spots that covered their hands. Neither seemed happy to be in her presence, so she smiled, trying to allay their fears. She needed them to feel comfortable with her so she could find out the most information in the shortest time.

"This is Hamingu Ikari and his wife, Hamingu Koysa. They've agreed to review their report with you."

"What do you need to know that's not already written down?" Ikari challenged her before even taking his seat.

"Reports don't include every thought and observation." Hanako began. "And when you combined your notes with those of your Beigun counterparts in order to issue a joint study, I suspect things may have been altered out of compromise. I need to learn what may not be obvious so I can help."

Ikari made a rude noise and sat down, withdrawing a scroll from his pocket. He unraveled it and began lecturing in a monotone voice.

"Whatever happened to us also happened to the Beigun in a similar time frame. As a result, we began looking at what it was that could change us. We began with the water supply as the most obvious place. From there we examined the air and so on. After months and months, we had looked at everything from how we cooked food to how we interacted with the plant life and whether or not we were being affected by solar radiation."

"And how did you figure out the cause?"

"We stopped being idiots." Koysa said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was stronger than Ikari's and she ignored the nasty look he gave her.

"At first, the Beigun did their work and we did ours separately. It wasn't until we combined notes that we recognized the problem. We then realized that neither of us had studied the air carefully enough. There was the usual mixture of nitrogen, oxygen and trace elements. But it took a while to discover just how much Kirikizu gas there was, something we both seemed susceptible to."

"Kirikizu gas?"

"A by product released into the atmosphere during photosynthesis by one of the native plants." She patiently explained.

"We identified it as we studied the air, as did the Beigun, but it took us a while to figure out how prevalent it was around the country. The Beigun saw that it was building up in trace amounts in their bloodstream. They thought nothing of it since it didn't appear to have nay adverse affects. So they never said a word. My wife found it when looking over their notes months later."

"Exactly what happened?" Hanako asked.

"The gas becomes a part of our bloodstream. The buildup is gradual and has no day to day effects, but it alters our chromosomal structure. The genetic changes are passed on to the next generation. The buildup continues in the blood, the chromosomes are altered a little bit more, and before we knew it, people are dying at younger ages."

Hanako looked over the scrolls for additional blood work. "It affects everyone?"

"It's in everyone's blood, yes." Koysa answered.

"We've been correlating cause of death statistics and are trying to create a proper mathematical model to track the spread. From what we can tell, it was just a few percent dying prematurely in the first generation and then twice that in the second generation. The third generation is just now starting to die out, and it may be twice that again."

"How soon before your model is finished?"

Both researchers looked to Haku, the question also in their eyes. The administrator gazed back at them with out expression and held the look for several moments.

"We never finished the model." She began. Once Konoha said they found a cure, we figured it was no longer necessary."

Hanako's jaw dropped. What kind of scientists just stopped their research, not because of political pressure or lack of funding, but simply because they "figured it was no longer necessary"? If anything, they should have shifted into high gear the minute they heard about the murder. After all, if they were so sure the Konoha cure was behind the recent violence, they damned well better be able to back up the accusation with some numbers. Hanako was offended to the core. If even the scientists in this country lacked natural curiosity, what hope was there for the rest of society?

"You told me before that according to your estimates; thirty-five to forty percent of the people were infected. These scientists tell me it's one hundred percent. Which is it?" Not the question she really wanted to ask, by a long shot. But it was more likely to yield helpful answers than what the hell is wrong with you people!

"One hundred percent." Koysa and Haku answered together, while Ikari coughed some more. The woman reached over to comfort her ailing husband, and Hanako could hear the fluid in his lungs. If they couldn't cure this, he'd be dead within a week. In light of their blasé attitude toward their own work, Hanako couldn't help wondering if their treatment protocols were similarly unaggressive.

"Where did the thirty-five percent figure come from?"

"An early estimate some of my staff still persist in believing." Haku replied.

"I need you to be more forthcoming with your answers, Haku, if I'm expected to help." Hanako snapped in a tone that made the older administrator's eyes go wide. "I want all the reports in this rom, now. I als want the Beigun researchers. And while I'm waiting for that, I'll examine Ikari and see if I can do anything to help him."

_Because no one else around here will. _She added silently.


	6. Another Murder

Aoba had lost track of time since he and his team had arrived in the Sunsent Country.

"Your government either talks or fights." Chikako said in a harsh tone of voice.

_Nonsense! _Aoba frowned. The need to intervene had arrived earlier than he expected.

"It's time for you to own up to the fact that while this situation is tragic, there's nothing to suggest that Konoha knowingly caused harm to you." Aoba said.

Aoba was about to continue when an aide burst into the room.

"There's been another murder!"

Everyone stopped talking and froze at the words. All eyes went from the aide to Chikako, who bowed his head, lost in thought.

A moment later he looked up and said, "What happened?"

"A farmer was killed in Shi by another civilian."

"How?"

"He used some implement, not a weapon from the reports."

"And where is he?"

"Being held by local officers. But, sir…"

Chikako looked at the aide warily, worried about what was to be added.

"Sagashi was seen at the farm as well."

Aoba, already trying to process the information quickly, was alarmed to hear that Seika's father was now present at the only murders to occur in the country.

"Where is Sagashi now?" Aoba asked.

"He ran off before the officers could detain him." The aide replied refusing to meet Aoba's gaze.

The chamber was suddenly filled with the noise of excited voices. Aoba turned his back to the group and pressed the button on his radio. After summoning Yukino and Kaida back, he contacted Seika and Satori. He passed on the news and suggested they head to the farm in question.

With that, Aoba turned his attention back to the Council leader, who seemed overwhelmed by the opinions of those around him and his own emotions. He caught Aoba's eye and the two exchanged concerned looks. The murder at the medical center was no longer an isolated incident, and the situation now seemed more dangerous. Kusa Sagashi's presence remained a concern to both men.

"What have you visited upon us?"

Kazuko sounded broken and lost, a leader unsure of how to lead.

Aoba gestured to the side of the large room, and Kazuko nodded and followed him. Once they were alone, Aoba looked deep into the man's eyes. He saw emotional exhaustion and resignation.

"Remember the office you hold." Aoba said gently, but in a firm tone. "You are the leader of the people. The people and the other councilors look to you for leadership. Especially during a growing crisis, the people want someone to tell them what needs to be done. To assure them the problem is being handled."

"I'm not sure…"Kazuko began.

"Be sure," Aoba insisted. "If you falter before any of these people, if you let them see any hint of weakness, then your every move will be suspect. At times like this, you need to act. Do not take too long to make a decision. Right or wrong, the decision keeps things in motion. If you let inertia take over, the government will effectively collapse. And if you cannot be a leader, then defer to another of the Council."

"You'll stay to help?"

"That's my mission."

The research reports Hanako had demanded arrived shortly after she gave Ikari something for his suffering. Hanako immediately began poring over the information focusing of the plant life in the Sunset Country. She read and read and read more until her eyes hurt and several hours had slipped by. The same nurse who had brought her reports returned with a bowl of steaming soup, deposited it on the table, and left without a word. Hanako looked up, planning to call after the woman to thank her, when she saw Haku, accompanied by tall Beigun men, standing before her. So these were the other researchers.

Both appeared a decade younger than their Shokei counterparts, and they seemed filled with genuine curiosity and concern. Haku introduced them as Saseru Kansen and Mushin Jinsha.

"I am a first generation here in this country." Jinsha said. "I arrived here as an infant but I proudly state my native soil."

"Of course you do." Kansen said angrily. Our native land is a desirable place to be born. Not like the hellhole I came from."

Hanako studied Kansen's features and couldn't discern where the anger was coming from. She gestured for them to sit and shoved her bowl away, indicating she was here to work.

"How did you find the Kirikizu gas to be the agent of change?"

"By being careful," Kansen said. "By doing our jobs."

"Of course," She said calmly. She need his help, not his invective, but recognized that matching his tone would get her nowhere. "But how did you focus on the Kirikizu gas?"

"We screened out the elements in our air that was found in our home country." Jinsha explained, his tone becoming that of a lecturer. "It took some time, given the number of trace gases one can find in the air. We were left with only four gases."

"All four are native to this country?"

"Of course." Kansen snapped.

"I see," She said, stalling and trying to find a way to get information without further annoying the scientist.

"We then studied each of the four," Jinsha continued. "Two were immediately found to be neutral, leaving us with Kirikizu and Sendo, the second being a gas coming from elements within the northern sea."

"Look, we studied for months and it came down to two possibilities," Kansen exclaimed. "If either was the culprit, it would be found in our blood. We took samples from men, women and children, Beigun and Shokei. We discovered a build up of Kirikizu in the blood, but no such build up of Sendo. After that it became simple."

"Not so simple, since you didn't share the information at first." Haku said, showing less patience for Kansen than Hanako did. She shot him a look and the medic backed up a step.

"We didn't know what he had at first." Kansen said, sarcastically imitating Haku's voice.

"Did you match these blood types against samples from home?"

"That took awhile since don't get that way much." Jinsha said. "And that slowed things up further."

"And how many lives were lost because of the delay?" Haku asked. Hanako was alarmed at the growing intensity in the woman's voice.

"Never mind that," Hanako said, cutting off a reply. "Tell me what happened when Kusa Sagashi arrived."

Kansen made a face and spoke first. "He seemed to think it would take no time at all to find a counteragent to the Kirikizu. Idiot never realized how widespread the plant life was or how long it might take to rewire our DNA."

"There's little gained in name calling." Haku warned.

Jinsha's hand clamped on Kansen's arm, keeping the scientist in his place. Face flushed with anger, he nearly shouted when he spoke. "He thought it was going to be easy, but seemed to lose interest when it took time."

"Well, Konoha had issues with Akatsuki at the time."

"Our best scientists tried to alter the plant itself," Jinsha began.

"And failed." Kansen finished.

"The ecosystem is as complex here as anywhere else." Haku said. "And unlike the colonizers elsewhere, we tried to preserve life here without alterations. This area's beauty was one reason we were both drawn here. And it seems to bring out the best in us, so no one wanted to tamper."

"Well, we tampered all right. Look around us."

With that, the scientists slumped into silence. Haku seemed as frustrated as Hanako felt. She was disconcerted to see that the much discussed peaceful coexistence between Beigun and Shokei had its limits. While Haku was walking the scientists out, Hanako gathered her thoughts and decided it was time to check in.

"Aoba-sensei."

"Yes, Hanako?" He sounded worn out, she thought. No doubt trying to fathom the political fallout of the murders was taking its toll. At least he wasn't entirely on his own.

She brought him up to speed on her conversations with various Shokei and Beigun medical personnel. It was hard to tell whether he was more frustrated or relieved to hear that she had no evidence of a casual relationship between the Kirikizu gas and the outbreak of violence.

"How go your talks?" She asked after she finished reporting to him.

"They are…out of the ordinary. We can catch up later. Aoba out."

_Out of the ordinary? _

To Hanako, that seemed to sum up the entire situation in the Sunset Country.


	7. More Information

"Are we getting anywhere?" Junshin asked.

Aoba shook his head, running a hand through his brown hair. He seemed to be staring into space, and Junshin waited patiently. "I don't understand it. They say they want peace, but they're letting pettiness take hold. They also are inexperienced in dealing with anything resembling a crisis."

"And they won't let you help?" The former Rock ninja asked.

"They're embarrassed."

Aoba and Junshin turned to see Yukino walk in from a wing with her arms wrapped around several tall, thin bottles. She was beaming with triumph, and he liked the way it brightened her features and his own mood.

"None of the civil servants seemed intent on the most immediate needs, so I went foraging." She said by way of explanation. She handed each of her friends a bottle, popped off the top of another, and took a long gulp. Aoba followed suit and was rewarded with a thick, cool drink clearly flavored with some local nectar. It was mostly tart, but quite refreshing.

"The first order…survival." Aoba muttered to himself. He took another long pull from the bottle and then replaced the top. "Embarrassed by what?"

"This was a centennial celebrating cooperation, and all you've seen is the death and bickering."

"Actually, they seem more like their homeland counterparts than anyone here will admit." Junshin said.

"Is there a root cause to the belligerence?"

"Nothing I know of, Aoba-sensei. They feel superior to the rest of the world and act accordingly." Yukino said.

"Many races act superior to their peers." Kaida said. "The bellicosity usually is deeply ingrained from some act in their past."

"Any food, Yukino-san?" Gintokin asked?

"Nothing I could find." Yukino answered. "I'm sure it's on someone's list."

Aoba turned away from their conversation and watched the councilors. They continued to mill about, talking in ever changing clusters, and nothing was being accomplished. A country full of people were being turned against one another, and no one seemed able to act.

"Do you have any plans yet?" Aoba asked them, hoping his direct question would crystallize their thinking.

Kazuko sadly shook his head. Aoba felt for the man, who was clearly not cut out to be a leader.

"When can Yukino visit the three remaining subjects? It's imperative we explore every avenue."

"Now is as good a time as any." Kazuko said.

"Yukino, you and Kaida go over to the facility. Do not have any physical contact, is that understood?"

Yukino's eyes glittered, and she gave him a tight smile. "Absolutely. We'll be fine." She gestured to Kaida. They both walked out of the room and out of sight. Aoba envied them, to a degree.

"How can Konoha stop this?"

"My doctor is working to determine the cause, you know that." Aoba said.

"What can we do, Kazuko-sama?" an older Beigun asked.

"That, Cholei, is something we need to settle, and quickly, I would imagine." Kazuko replied.

"Fine sentiments," Aoba said. "But you need actions to back them up."

Aoba found it odd that even some of the most basic steps seemed beyond the government. The reports indicated this was a highly advanced country, but the reality seemed far from that.

"Our medics have found nothing."

"Do they even know what to look for?" Aoba asked. "They're trained aren't they?"

The conversation was deteriorating as wounded pride clouded better judgment, and Aoba once more felt stymied because the people preferred talk to action. What he had not noticed was that other clusters of people spoke amongst themselves, ignoring Kazuko's group, and suddenly the discussion began to get louder.

"Martial law should be ordered." A female Shokei said.

"Absolutely not." Countered a Beigun male.

"We need to contain this, and sending people home is the only way." Called another.

"And that would close the stores, stop the shipping of supplies and incite more fear that is necessary." A woman countered.

"An economy can be rebuilt. We can't animate the dead."

"Dead! You expect more murders?"

"If you cannot contain this, more people will die." Junshin interjected.

Kazuko turned to Aoba, a pained look in his eyes. The Jonin felt pity for him, a man out of his element, but shoved that aside and concentrated on the need to govern the country. Once more he beckoned Kazuko aside and stepped close so no one else could hear him. Junshin and Gintokin had picked up on the action and positioned themselves to block the other councilors from coming closer.

"A Konoha Jonin is used to adversity." Aoba said softly, but with firm conviction. "I am trained to react quickly when circumstances demand. I recognize that's different from running a country. There are towns, cities, areas, and two different clans trying to coexist here. Until recently, you have never been asked to take drastic action to secure the country's safety. I recognize the difficult time you are all having. I am sympathetic and my team is committed to staying and helping as best we can. But we are not here to run the country for you. The people elected the Council to lead, and you were elected to be the speaker to lead the Council. Earn that trust and provide a vision and a voice. Lead the people away from violence and buy us time we need to find the cause of this outbreak. Stop the fear anyway you know how. It might be martial law; it might be more stringent work conditions. I don't know this country. You do. Use that unique knowledge and put it to work."

Yogensha, Seika and Satori arrived in another area. The sun was already low on the horizon, painting the clouds with golden hues. "In another few weeks, the grains will be ready for harvest and then stored for the winter." Yogensha explained as they dismounted from their horses.

Seika knelt and ran his hand through the loamy soil, trying to recall the last time he had a chance to actually enjoy another country.

"This is one of the oldest establishments in the country." Yogensha said. He led the two ninjas toward a narrow, long, one story building with a weather vane located on the roof. "The people here pride themselves on that. Recently they've developed some new hybrid grain from Beigun and Shokei plants. This farm is the first to try it out. The grain is called Toitsu, and the yield is expected to be nearly twice that of normal grains."

"Very symbolic." Satori said looking around.

"Yes."

They arrived at the front porch, a wooden platform that was just one step off the ground. Four chairs were arranged artfully on either side of the door, with an elaborately carved wooden table to the right of the door. A pitcher of something sat on the table, with six blue glasses carefully arranged in a semicircle around the drink. It was clear they were expected.

Confirming Seika's observation, the door smoothly opened and an older woman appeared, wiping her hands on a towel and smiling a welcome. She seemed to Satori to be in fine health. A hand shot out from behind her and an excited teen emerged.

"You must be from Konoha. I'm Rinji and this is our farm."

Seika and Satori broke into happy smiles and shook the hand, pleased not to be in any danger for a change.

"Kusa Seika. Jonin."

"Shiranui Satori. Jonin."

The ranks seemed to impress the teen.

"And I'm his mother, Ririn." The woman said in a reedy voice that indicated advancing years. "Welcome to our farm."

"Is Byoki about?" Yogensha asked.

"Still bedding down the animals." She replied. "After what happened today, we're all backed up on chores. Please have a seat." She gestured to three of the chairs opposite of the table and the men sat. The chairs were wooden, rough hewn but worn in spots from years of use. There was a definite sense of peace here; it was an oasis compared to what Seika and Satori had witnessed elsewhere. With a nod, she sent the teen off for his father. As he ran off, kicking up bits of dirt, she sat and began pouring drinks for the men. "We brew this ale right on the farm." She explained as she handed out the glasses. "In fact, it's what Rinji has been specializing in, learning from his grandfather."

The liquid was thick, cool, and delicious, Seika judged after one sip. He also detected the potency of the alcohol in the ale and disappointedly concluded that he would have to nurse the one glass, given his empty stomach and his growing exhaustion. This would have to be the final stop for the day.

"He's doing his family credit." Yogensha said, allowing himself a healthy swallow. Seika felt jealous.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Seika asked. "We've only heard sketchy reports."

Ririn sat back and considered the question, summoning up memories of the events of a few weeks past. "Byoki saw everything. I came around after things started happening." She paused and looked intently into the Jonins' eyes. "In all my days, never saw anything like it. My husband was repairing a fence over to the far edge of the property. He was working with three other men, chatting away with another man. One of the men said something in jest, but the man I guess didn't see it as funny."

"Wasn't that funny." Byoki said as he rounded a corner of the house. He was a husky man, his hair going from jet black to snow white in a stark fashion. His coverall was dusty but in good repair, and he clearly had stopped to wash his hands before greeting the visitors. As he approached, Ririn was already pouring him a cup of ale.

"Not worth dying over anyways." He added.

Formal introductions were made, and then Byoki held up the glass, aimed it at the sky, and took a large swallow. He then allowed himself to sit, refilling the ale to the top by himself.

"As Ririn said, there were several of us around, but the main just lunged after Alin. They grappled a bit and then Alin's hammer was in the man's hand and…well, it happened."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, each absorbing the image and the information. Finally, Byoki continued, "Ririn heard the commotion and called for help, but the man was long gone before the peace officers got here. We're just a little too far from town for emergency help like that."

"So anyways, Alin goes down, my other men scatter. Next thing I know, this guy comes up the road, chasing after the man."

"That would be Kusa Sagashi, my father." Seika said. The others looked at him askance. Each took a sip and then sat silently.

"Yes, Kusa Sagashi is just what the peace officer said. Remember?"

"Sure do," his wife said, sipping and letting him run the conversation.

"The guy runs off, your father chases after him, and they're out of sight."

"And you?" Satori asked.

"Stayed to look after Alin. Tried to save his life, but his skull was caved in. No helping him at all."

"Yogensha looked over at Seika, a serious look on his features. "How did your father know to be here?"

"Wish I knew." Seika replied, slowly shaking his head in bewilderment.

"We heard about Zensin's death." Ririn said. "Never thought it would happen again. They were all still locked away."

"We have no idea what happened." Yogensha said. "And that is why Seika, Satori and I are investigating. We hope to find the guy you saw, hopefully find Kusa Sagashi as well. Once we can talk to them, maybe examine them, we'll know something."

"I understand that violence is very rare in this country." Satori said gently. "I'm sorry you had to experience it at all."

"How long was my father here?" Seika asked.

Byoki heard a sound that the ninjas missed, looked around, and spotted Rinji running back to thim. Byoki took another drink and set the cup down. "Don't want to discuss that much around my boy, if it's all right with you."

The three nodded immediately nodded in agreement.

"Once we planted the Toitsu in one spot, Rinji and I used the combine to plant about fourteen acrews with the seed. Taking to the ground pretty well, I'll tell you that. We're one of the largest and most successful farms in this country. Never would have had a chance if my forefathers had stayed home."

"It's getting dark, and we don't want to keep you from your chores." Yogensha said, standing. He had finished his drink, refused a refill, and seemed as alert as ever.

"I think young Rinji here has plenty of questions for the Jonins." Ririn said with a laugh.

"Walk over with us to the horses." Satori offered to the teen. The youth accepted eargerly and began to ply both of them with questions before the three were even out of earshot. Yogensha stayed behind to more formally thank the adults, and that was fine with Seika. The youth's infectious enthusiasm would help carry him forward.


	8. Interviewing the Subjects

Yukino noted the hastily mounted cameras and recording equipment as she moved across the cluttered room. Everything was going to be recorded, no doubt for later analysis. The three subjects, two Beigun and one Shokei, stood together as if they were family.

"I'm Sohma Yukino from Konoha. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

"Not like we had anything better to do." The woman cracked, her voice harsh. She was Irei Anai, the oldest of the three.

"Still, I appreciate it. Let me start by saying that I'm sorry for the loss of your countryman." She said.

The male Shokei, Hoso Choki, waved his hand in the air. "She was an idiot, getting into an argument like that."

Yukino frowned at that. "Can you explain what the argument was about?"

"Well, that was the interesting thing about it." The third person who was called Tora Osani. "They'd never argued over anything more serious than music. Until that damned day. We were going to get out, be free at last, in just a few more minutes.

"Her taste wasn't awful." Choki said.

"No, it wasn't" Anai snapped.

Yukino remained silent, examining their body language. She had to take into account their frustration at remaining in quarantine, mixed with the fear that one of them might be next to go mad. Carefully, she sifted though the feelings, not sure what vibe she was picking up on yet.

"The argument was about…"She prompted.

"I'm getting to that, if you can wait." Osani said. He was middle aged and overweight and was going gray. He seemed used to being in control, so she remained silent and let him speak.

"There was a lot of yammering, everyone had to give us instructions like we were children. Then that Konoha guy, Koso…"

"Kusa." Anai corrected. Osani just glared at her and then went on.

"Kusa, yeah. He was going on about something inane, and the two of them were just going at it back and forth. Finally I caught a few words. The two idiots were debating the merits of Sake and Juice. It was getting pretty heated, which is damned funny if you think about it. They're just drinks after all. Well, Zensin takes her juice very seriously. She was always carping about it never being the right temperature when we were in Konoha."

Both of the others looked at him as if to wonder what gave him permission to talk. Choki also turned his gaze to Osani, who seemed to ignore it.

"Before you know it, he pulls the knife and stabs her, just like that." Choki concluded.

"Zensin was a pain, but I wouldn't have wished that on her." Anai said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Her whole expression changed, her emotions flickering enough to catch Yukino's attention. She was fluctuating from anger to despair to other feelings.

"What happened next?"

"He went beserk. He killed her and then bolted. Everyone was so stunned, no one was moving at first."

"And what did you do?" Yukino asked.

"Cried." Anai answered. "Cried and wondered what went wrong."

"I'll tell you what went wrong." Osani said, his voice angry. "we wasted a year of our lives. Konoha screwed up and one of us is dead. Maybe there'll be more."

"Better not be." Anai said, her tone shifting back to defiance.

"You mean to tell me, you don't think they experimented on us for their own purposes? Of course they did! They didn't want to cure us."

"Yes they did." Choki said, sounding conciliatory. "They showed nothing but kindness."

"All that poking wasn't kinda at all." Anai said.

"It was necessary." Choki added, his voice firm in its conviction. "It was all necessary. Yes, something went wrong; yes, one of us died, but it wasn't from the serum."

"And you know that how?" Osani asked. Yukino watched his eyes go wide, felt agitation radiate from him.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Anai asked. She now was fearful; the complete change in emotion caught Yukino by surprise.

"I won't let anyone get hurt." Kaida interjected in a soothing tone. Yukino knew that she had a kunai in her hand but was wisely keeping it under the table and out of sight.

"When will we be freed?" Anai asked Yukino.

"As soon as we understand what happened and how to fix it."

"And what have you learned so far?" Osani challenged.

"We need to do our own studies, and that will mean Hanako will need to examine you."

"Oh great, more poking." Anai said her tone shifting once more to resignation.

"Probably." Yukino agreed. "But it's necessary."

There was a lull in the conversation as the three subjects took stock of the information and Yukino observed. All three were shifting about nervously, but she worried the most about Anai, who struck her as the most in danger of having a psychological problem. Was it related to the counteragent serum or the isolation?

There was little Yukino felt could be learned from more time with these three, so she decided to release them to Hanako and return to Aoba to report. She nodded to Kaida and the two Konoha ninjas rose.

The subjects exchanged confused glances back and forth, and Yukino finally explained that she was leaving. She wished them well and then signaled her readiness to leave the conference room.

As she was leaving, Yukino considered the people she had just met. They had endured quite a bit over the last few missions, but there was something else at work and that, she feared, was the problem.


	9. The Home of Yogensha

"Daddy!"

A bundle of arms and legs seemed to suddenly envelop Yogensha before he could even clear the doorway. Satori and Seika, standing behind him, tried to count and thought there might have been four children, all under eight, tackling their father. Yogensha let himself tumble to the ground, rolled onto his back, and hefted one girl over his head. He set her down and began peeling the others off him.

"Come on in, you two." Yogensha said between laughs. The two of them entered the home and caught a whiff of something fresh cooking. It seemed pungent with ingredients they couldn't identify. They stepped around the tangle of children and took in the house. Similar to the farmhouse they had just left, it was narrow and long, but this was two stories tall, with a pitched roof. The room they stood in was a common living area, with couches of differing sizes lining the walls. Shelving bordered the room above the couches; it was filled with pottery, photographs, and small boxes. Things were somewhat haphazard, giving the room a comfortable, lived in look. The color scheme ran to earth tones, but everything worked in harmony, so careful thought had gone into the choices of woods, paints and fabrics.

"My one." A soft voice called.

"My only." Yogensha replied, finally getting to his feet. The children squealed in happiness but were finally calming down. Two, both girls, stared at Satori and Seika, clearly unused to having ninja visitors in their living room.

A woman Seika immediately classified as lovely walked into the room and embraced Yogensha. He seemed to cast off his officious nature and gave her a bear hug. They whispered private things between them for a moment. Turning away from the sight, Satori crouched down and smiled at the children.

"Hi, I'm Satori." He said.

The two girls were joined by their two brothers. They all stared at Satori, uncertainty in their eyes.

"It's okay," he assured them. "I've spent the day with your father, he's told me a lot about you." That seemed to work a bit, as their expressions changed to questioning looks.

"One of you is a dancer." He said, studying the four with mock seriousness. He then pointed to the boy farthest from him. "You."

"And one of you is a painter." Satori said, considering the others.

"Me!" a girl shouted.

"They're all special." The woman said. She approached Satori and crouched down next to him. "She's a racer, fastest runner in her school, and he's my climber. And I somehow gave birth to them all. My name is Dorina."

"Shiranui Satori. A pleasure to meet you."

Seika stepped over to them. "Kusa Seika, a pleasure."

Dorina quickly named the four children before leading the two ninjas and her husband from the great room. Down a hallway, they went left into a dining room. Seika was surprised to see how long the table was, with chairs enough for twelve.

"We live with my parents." Dorina explained. "And of course, we need seating for guests such as yourself. Hungry, my one?"

"Very much so." Yogensha admitted. "We've had something little better than rations, topped off with a strong ale you'd love. I've invited these two to spend the night so we can get an early start tomorrow. Our hunt for Seika's father has been pretty fruitless."

"Tell me all about it as you eat. All three of you, go wash and be back here in three minutes. It'll be filling but not too much since it's late." She told them. With that, she left the room, crossed the hall, and entered the kitchen directly opposite.

Yogensha looked at his Jonin friends and grinned. "That went well." He said. "You need rest. We both need it, actually. The trail is cool to begin with, so we're not losing anything by getting rest."

Seika wasn't so sure about the trail but totally agreed about the need for rest.

"And thank you for the invitation." Seika added.

The men did as they were told, and Seika could hear a much older voice corral the children and shoo them off to the bedrooms, farther back in the house. Clearly, waiting up for Yogensha was a treat, and it was well past time for them to be asleep. It was nearly midnight and that explained a lot of his exhaustion. While Seika enjoyed touring the country, nothing of value had been learned regarding Sagashi's whereabouts or his activities in the country. Suspicions remained, more on Seika's part than anyone elses, but that was to be expected.

After they had finished washing up they headed for the dining room. Yogensha was already at the table, seated at one corner, while Dorina sat at the head. A large bright orange earthenware pot stood on a rivet, steam rising. Bowls and silverware were set out for just three, although a beaded cup sat in front of Dorina.

"Sit, you two." She said.

Dorina stood and ladled out something thicker than a soup but not quite a stew. It contained some form of barley and plenty of colorful vegetables. She next sliced thick slabs of bread and indicated a bright

She filled her husband in on some of the doings at home while the men ate, and then she asked about their experiences. Yogensha was the perfect host, letting the two ninjas add their own commentary and observations.

The brief meal over, Seika nodded his head toward Dorina. "It has been a long time since I enjoyed something so much. I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality, especially on short notice."

"Being the wife of a protocol officer, you get used to these things." She admitted. When the two Jonins insisted on clearing the table, she let them, and it gave them the chance to check out the kitchen setup. They asked about certain tools and the herbs used to season the soup. They chatted amiably while Yogensha went to check on the children. Seika was enjoying the respite after a long, ultimately frustrating day.

However, it had been a long day, and he began stifling yawns. Dorina took them by their hands and led them toward the back of the house, where a staircase led them to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, she opened the first door on the left and let the two ninjas cross the threshold.

"You two should find everything you need here." Dorina said.

"I'm sure we will." Satori said. "Thank you again."

"Get your sleep. Yogensha says you want an early start, but first, breakfast."

The two of them grinned. "Absolutely."


	10. Breakfast and Fires

Seika and Satori woke up, their senses alert. Someone other than them was in the room. Seika looked up quickly, his hands on his kunai, ready in case the violence had invaded Yogensha's home.

It was one of the girls. The racer, he thought, blinking at her. She just stared at them.

"Good morning." Seika managed, smiling but confused.

"Hi." She replied. Her voice high and soft not scared.

"Can we help you?" Satori asked.

"No."

"What are you doing in our room?"

"Watching you. Mom sent me to wake you for breakfast."

"I see. Well, you were up late last night. Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Satori asked.

"No. We don't get a lot of visitors. Mom said this was special."

Satori considered that and continued to smile at the notion of children, of home life and his future with Yukino. But rather than fall back into reverie or worse, fall asleep, he sat up. The girl just continued to watch, and he was now feeling conspicuous.

"Well then, if I'm to get up, you need to step out and let me get ready. Why don't you go help your mother with breakfast?"

"Will you guys wear your uniforms again?"

"Yes." Seika said. "We're here on official business and need to look the part."

"Good." She said and turned to leave. As she opened the door, cooking aromas entered the small room, and they sniffed a few times. Then they inhaled deeply trying to sort through the smells. There was that bread again and…coffee?

Swinging his feet to the floor, Seika rose and began to put on his jonin uniform. Satori did the same. They holstered their weapons and tied their forehead protectors. Satori put a senbon in his mouth and a few minutes later, the two ninjas strolled downstairs and went directly to the kitchen. Dorina was busying herself over a stovetop while two of the children, including their morning visitor, carried things from kitchen to dining room. There were heaping platters of food, cooked vegetables and fresh fruits.

"Good morning." Seika said, announcing their presence.

Dorina turned and smiled at him, her face looking pretty in the soft light coming through window. Seika estimated the time was just after six in the morning, and he liked the notion of the sun coming up and being there to watch it. Before he knew it, one of the carved ceramic mugs was placed in his hand, steaming, and the smell of coffee caught his attention. Taking a sip, he recognized, a fine brew, similar to one he preferred back in Konoha, and with that he gave his hostess a quizzical look.

"My husband is the protocol officer." She said with mock seriousness. "He checked out some things when you first arrived. He knew you would be here for a while and wanted to make you feel welcome and comfortable. It wasn't hard to bring those details home. Satori, would you like some coffee or juice."

"Juice is fine, thank you."

"Still, I appreciate the effort." Seika replied. "Let me help. What are you making?"

She gestured to a large pink bowl filled with a batter like substance and explained. "It's a spiced bread, filled with apples and berries. If you want to help, hand me that jar."

The ANBU member turned to his right and saw an open jar filled with a yellow powder. He lifted it, took a whiff, and handed it over quickly. "That'd clear out your sinuses."

She laughed as she took no more than a pinch and then sprinkled it around the bowl. While he sipped the coffee, he watched as she tossed in some dried herbs and then something that looked like dark brown berries. He grabbed a whisk and insisted he be allowed to whip it all together while she finished with whatever was still bubbling on the stove.

Satori was never much of a cook so he stood back while Seika helped out. The children ran in and out of the room, all sneaking peeks at their guests. Satori noticed them and peered down at them. A grin spread across his face and he made a sudden move that ended up scaring the kids and they took off screaming with joy down the hallway. The house was full of life and it sounded like a happy one. More than ever, Satori wanted to end the violence, today if possible, and preserve this feeling.

"You seem comfortable here." Dorina noted as she lifted the pot off the stove and set it aside to cool. "The children seem to have taken a certain interest in you, Satori."

Satori knelt down to one of the girls, who stared intently into his eyes. He smiled at her before responding. "I've always been good with kids."

The colors of his eyes swirled and then revealed its new color as he activated his Sekigan. Now, the child's interest had really been piqued.

"You'll make a good father." Seika said.

"Father?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend is pregnant with our daughter, Hitomi."

"That's a nice name, but you're practically a child yourself." Dorina said.

"That is true." Satori said standing back up and leaning against the wall.

Dorina noticed that Satori was thinking back with the face he was making. She didn't mean to sound like she was criticizing but she could see how one could take it that way. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father. You're in a line of work that promises to keep people safe from harm. I'm sure your daughter will grow up to appreciate that and admire you for it."

Satori smiled at her. Dorina's attention went back to Seika. "Stop stirring and put that in the kiln." She said pointing to a square metallic box wit ha variety of buttons on in. He did as instructed and then she reached across him and hit one oval blue button. The kiln hummed to life. "We'll be able to eat shortly. Time to go chase my husband out of the bedroom." With that, she gracefully moved past him and out of the kitchen.

Seika finished his coffee but held on to the mug, hoping for more with the meal, and wandered toward the sounds of laughter. The children were trying to wrestle Satori down to the ground but were so far unsuccessful. It looked like Satori was having more fun than the kids were.

Two older people sat at their places at the table watched benignly. They each wore something akin to caftans with embroidery around the shoulders. Neither seemed perturbed by his presence.

They introduced themselves and started asking Seika questions about life in a ninja village. Neither had ever left this country, which reminded the ANBU jonin just how different every society was. And they were one of the first generations doomed to die off prematurely. His heart went out to these people.

As he answered their questions, Yogensha hurried into the room, quickly putting up his hands to indicate now was not a good time to try and tackle him. He looked rested, but his yes kept moving and he clearly had some information. Satori noticed this as well and stopped playing with the children. They objected slightly but nothing more than an "awww."

Seika gave Yogensha a look, but he shook his head with a small smile. Nothing urgent then, Seika concluded. It meant his father was still loose.

Dorina had returned to the kitchen and was taking the bread out of the kiln. As she entered, holding the bowl in gloved hands, the children shrieked in unison and scrambled for their seats. There were two spaces between the youngest son and Dorina which Yogensha indicated was for Satori and Seika. They took their place. Everyone started chatting, grabbing plates and bowls, filling them and passing everything with practiced ease to their left. The two ninjas followed suit, making sure to sample a little of everything. When Seika wasn't looking, his mug was magically refilled, bringing a smile to his face.

"Where are you going today, Father?" the youngest boy asked.

"Today, Seika, Satori and I are headed over to Shi." Yogensha said as he sprinkled some powdery substance on the spiced bread. "We've been looking for someone, and I understand he might be there."

"Is he lost?"

"A very good question." Seika answered. "I don't think so."

"Then he's hiding." One of the girls said.

"Maybe." Yogensha said, looking carefully over at Seika, who gave him a neutral look and shrugged his shoulders.

"What will you do when you find him?" Another child asked.

"That's an even better question, one I don't have an answer for yet." Seika said.

The conversation drifted onto other subjects, with the children telling their father about accomplishments at school. Clearly, the country's problems had kept Yogensha from home for stretches of time, and now both Satori and Seika felt a bit like intruders, taking the children's father away on a wild goose chase. But it was necessary, to ensure there'd be more time for the family to live in peace.

The two ate, keeping silent for the moment and letting the family carry on. The food was hearty and flavorful. Dorina beamed at their effusive compliments as the meal ended and the children began clearing plates. Seika and Satori wanted to help, but Dorina insisted they and Yogensah take a few moments to organize themselves before running off again.

The grandparents remained in their seats, staying out of the way, but were looking less than happy. No doubt they knew what was really happening around the country and maybe even that Seika's father was the quarry. He couldn't tell from the way they acted, but clearly something was troubling them.

"Why Shi?" Seika asked when they were finally alone in the front room of the house.

"Because there was another murder. A farmer near where we were yesterday."

"Was it Hyosetsu?"

"No, nor the journalist." Yogensha said. "A man turned on his wife."

"And my father?"

"Not seen at all."

Seika looked at him in confusion. "Three murders in almost as many days? What's going on?"

Yogensha shook his head sadly. He clearly had no further knowledge.

"How is the Council holding up?"

"Not well." Yogenshaw admitted. "From what I gather, they're at a total loss how to stem this thing."

This thing, to Seika, sounded like an outbreak. Something that spread like a disease. But murder wasn't contagious.

Dorina came into the room, holding a large box that she handed to Seika. "Some leftovers of the bread and some of the other food. You seemed to like it, so better this than rations."

"And coffee, my only." Yogensha said.

"I was getting to that." She said laughing. "With two hands I can only handle so much."

The girl who woke the Jonins came out from behind her, it seemed, with a thermos nearly half her size. Satori reached down, took it from her, and with his free hand tousled her hair. She grinned up at him.

"They all like you." Dorina said proudly.

"They don't know me too well, then." Satori said with a grin. "You have a terrific family, Dorina. I can't thank you enough for letting us visit."

"And you'll come back." She insisted.

"Absolutely." He said. And with that, the men were out the door. The three of them saddled the horses and Dorina came up to her husband and took him into her arms. They embraced for several seconds. When Yogensha finally got up onto the horse, he seemed happy and wistful at the same time. They turned the horses around and took off heading directly at the rising sun, letting the house and its precious contents fade from sight.

Aoba and Yukino walked into the Council chamber, taking a moment to let their eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting. The Council seemed not to have moved, sitting at their table.

"Good morning, Councilors." Aoba called out as he approached. He felt it necessary to project a stern voice, letting the Council chamber's acoustics work to his advantage. No stranger to the stage, he was going to put on a one time performance that he hoped would inspire these people. They didn't have time for an extended run. "Getting straight to things, I want to strongly recommend you order curfews around the country, lock down all transportation, and urge people to stay home. I know this will affect the economy, but so will this senseless violence. If people let quarrels turn into fights or fights turn into riots, then the damage to your economy will be much, much worse."

Aoba paused, letting his words sink in and studying Kazuko to gauge a reaction. He didn't meet the Jonin's eyes.

"He's right, Kazuko-sama." One of the men said from behind them.

"Act." Another said.

"They won't listen." Kazuko said to no one in particular.

"You need to sell it to them as the best course of action." Aoba said firmly.

"And if they reject my orders?"

"We'll take this a step at a time. Give the orders, set the curfew time, and see what happens. Once we see if they listen, then we can redeploy your peace officers to any hot spots. My team can help enforce the curfew."

He disliked the notion of involving his team further but felt he had little choice.

"I will try. Let me compose something for the broadcast."

"Of course." Aoba agreed, sensing an overdue victory. "But keep it brief. And be quick, please."

Kazuko seemed to shuffle out of the room, seeking solitude in which to prepare his message. Aoba turned and got positive reactions from the several members of the Council. One had even summoned an aide, and he could hear the orders to prepare for a country wide broadcast.

_Good, finally some activity._

Yukino looked over her shoulder, then at Aoba, and then motioned toward one of the monitors. The jonin leader walked over, keeping his distance, and listened to the murmurs.

"It broke up on its own?"

"No, someone dropped the spokesman and everyone scattered."

"Not like them at all, usually a hardier bunch."

"May I ask what's going on?" Aoba asked, keeping his voice even.

Chikako looked over his shoulder, stiffened a bit at the jonin's presence, and then gestured to the screen. "Here in the city, there was a protest rally."

"What were they protesting?" Aoba asked.

"You, actually."

"I see."

"Well, the speaker was whipping them into a frenzy and suddenly he fell over. Not dead or anything, but knocked out. People just scattered, ending the event."

"What caused his collapse?"

"Seems to be a concussion from a stone."

Aoba blinked at that. So they were throwing rocks now? He watched the feed on the monitor and saw the replay. The stone hitting the man at the base of the skull, the man falling forward, off the podium and into the crowd.

"Aoba-sensei!"

Junshin entered the chamber at a run. His uniform was dirty and his face was streaked with what Aoba hoped was mud. The former Rock ninja jogged to him.

"A riot has broken out. It's like it's alive, growing by the second."

"Is the Council in danger?"

"The building is secure at the moment, but if the mob grows any larger, I can't guarantee the situation won't change."

"Head back out there and help Kaida and Gintokin to keep them under control. Kazuko is about to order something short of martial law. That should help. If you need me and Yukino, call for us."

With a nod, he headed back outside and Aoba watched him, concern now overwhelming any sense of momentum he may have felt minutes earlier.

Three murders sparking a protest was understandable, but a riot was something else entirely.

"Hitotsu is on fire!"

Aoba turned and saw some councilors running to a screen to the right of him. He and Yukino exchanged glances and approached the monitor, which showed tongues of flames rising above a cluster a buildings.

Hitotsu was a city.


	11. Patterns

"Do you blame Konoha for the murders?" Seika asked.

"Of course not, Seika."Yogensha said. "But something happened and the people feel the need to blame someone. Konoha is an easy target, and blaming Konoha allows the people to avoid pointing fingers at each other. Still, this was bound to happen and catch us unprepared."

"What do you mean?" Satori asked.

"I was on the Council for a time." Yogensha explained. "And I advocated for a larger and better trained security staff. The Council had grown complacent, feeling we were off the usual pathway of the Rock and Mist and didn't have anything to be worried about."

"Aggressive villages usually turn up sooner or later." Seika said.

"Exactly right." Yogensha said emphatically. "I wanted us ready should someone turn up. Instead, I was told the treasury couldn't handle such expenditures for at least another generation. Trade was growing, but slowly, and my fears were unfounded."

"What happened?"

"I was seen as a one topic candidate and was not re-elected." He said with some bitterness. "Instead, when Kazuko was named Speaker, he asked me to stay on. Since I was thinking of other countries, it made sense to him that I be trained to represent the country to visitors."

"What if they came with weapons and not open hands?" Satori asked.

The Jonins heard the sigh before looking over to see the strained look on Yogensha's face. "Then I'm the first to be killed. Finally, the trio reached Shi. The town they arrived to was nestled at the bottom of a valley. Satori noted it seemed well established, probably among the first in the area. It was fed by two different rivers nearby and protected by the rising slopes of hills and mountains.

Seika thought about Byoki and his family, seeing a murder and his father in hot pursuit of the killer. But what of his father's hung for Hyosetsu? Were Hyosetsu and the other murderer somehow connected?

They dismounted from the horses and Satori did a quick scan around them with his Sekigan. The farm house was empty. He nodded the all clear to Yogensha and Seika. Grimly, the set out for the murder scene. They headed for the farm house. The silence bothered Satori. Normally, a farm should have been filled with animal sounds, even insect. Instead, there was the barest hint of a breeze and that was all. The sun was bright in the cloudless sky, making everything pastoral to the naked eye. The house was another nondescript affair, two story and wide, painted a pale violet. Behind it was a huge barn, flanked by tall silos, all painted an uninspired white.

"Ah, Nobori Josho." Yogensha said. Yogensha introduced himself and the two Jonins and then the trio went to the house.

"I understand the murder took place around midnight." Yogensha said.

"Yeah. Byoki heard screams all the way over in his place and notified us. One of my men rushed right out here, but by then it was too late. Probably too late by the time he got the call."

"What did he find?"

"Chisei Koeda, the owner of the farm, was kneeling beside his wife's body. Blood was everywhere, and he was crying uncontrollably."

"Is he in custody?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't said a word since the attack. He sleeps and cries and stares. I've got people watching him just in case he tries to send himself after her."

"Good." Yogensha said.

"May we go in and look around." Seika said gesturing to him and Satori.

Josho shrugged and gestured to the house. They looked around while Yogensha stood by. He stayed behind them, scanning the horizon, using a hand to provide shade for his eyes. The day was warm and pleasant, perfect for working the land.

Seika and Satori went into the house. They went upstairs and into the bedroom in the farthest corner of the house. Inside the bedroom, the huge canopy bed was a mess, the sheets were soaked with blood. More blood had spilled from the bed to the hardwood floor. There were scratch marks on part of the floor, and a similar mark on a post at the foot of the bed. Everything else was immaculate.

The two of them just stood there looking. Satori imagined the fight, the knife flailing until it found its target, and then the death. The blood hadn't splattered but pooled. From the smudges in it, Satori suspected that was where the farmer knelt over the body of his wife and remained until he was arrested.

"Let's go see him." Seika said, and turning on his heel.

"He won't say much of anything, but sure." Josho said.

Shortly later, they reached the edge of the town. It was small, squat, and uniformly dull, much like the rest of the country. They had gone past several blocks, and Seika took in the peaceful life of a town. Assayers' offices mixed with mining suppliers indicated the mountains nearby were still ripe for the picking. These establishments gave way to a variety of small jewelry stores. Satori found himself slowing down to look at some of the creations. When time permitted, he knew he'd be back to select something for Yukino.

Yogensha noticed that Satori had slowed his pace and walked over to him. That, in turn, caught the attention of others and within moments; five people were clustered around the display behind the window.

"Is that an emerald?"

"Sure is, Satori."

"The cut is pretty nice." Seika said admiringly.

"Do you thing the setting is too ornate?" Satori asked.

"Depends on the woman. Is she the ornate type?"

Before Satori could reply, the sound of breaking glass caught their attention. They turned to see a man hanging halfway out of a broken shop windo, his back sliced up by the remaining shards still in the frame. At the man's neck were two black clad arms. Then a red gloved fist emerged and struck him as he dangled.

Josho broke into a run, but the other three were only a step behind him. When they got to the storefront, the victim had been hauled back inside, but someone else had been tossed through the door. Litterally through the door, which splintered into many wooden pieces. Trippoing over him on their way out the door were two other men. The sounds of a full scale brawl were clear in the morning air.

Alerted by the noise, two peace officers, a Beigun and a Shokei, came running toward the store. Josho hefted one man off the street and roughly tossed him to his counterpart, who more gently placed him out of harm's way. The officers then rushed into the story. Satori had already withdrawn his two sai weapons and was ready to take on anyone. Josho shook his head violently, indicating he'd prefer that weapons not be used. Respecting the local authority, Satori holstered his weapons and waited to see if he was needed at all. The question was quickly answered as the Beigun officer came tumbling out of the store, a piece of clothing clenched in one fist.

"Enough of this!" He roared.

He waded into the store, manhandling one brawler after another, tossing them aside or out the door. As they emerged Satori and Seika lined them up against a wall. Yogensha was tending to various bloody lips or cuts. The man who had torn up his back on the glass was lying on his stomach at one end of the line. Within a minute the final man was shown the door and then slammed up against the wall with a whoof of expelled air.

"Now, what started all this?" Josho demanded.

Not one of the brawlers looked him in the eye. The street seemed to be receiving most of their attention. A few were flexing their hands, either massaging bruised knuckles or getting ready for round two. Josho walked up and down the line, studying the men, recognizing none of them. He was flanked by the two officers, neither of whom were looking their best.

"We'll lock the lost of you up until I get some answers. Call for a medic and wagon. Let's get them out of here."

"I don't know if we have enough cells to keep them isolated." The Shokei officer said.

"If they know what is good for them, they'll behave themselves no matter where they get locked up." His counterpart added with growl.

"If you don't mind." The Shokei wanred. "I'll take care of my own people as I see fit."

"I do mind, since we're in this together." The other replied. "If more violence occurs, it'll make us both look bad, and I'd rather not look any worse."

"Gentlemen, please." Josho insisted.

"You'll mind what I tell you." The Shokei officer said and turned his attention to the men against the wall.

The Beigun officer leapt across the space and tackled his counterpart. Josho reached out to grab them both. He couldn't get his hands on either of them long enough to maintain a grip. Finally, he looked at Seika, who needed no prodding. In an instant, he moved and pulled out small needles from his braclet and stuck them in the backs of both officers, causing them to unable to move. They lied on their backs and was only able to move their heads. Satori had never seen needles like them before. These needles had the ability to stop a person from moving once placed in a certain spot. Seika returned to Satori's side with the other Jonin looking at him.

"Thank you, Seika." Josho said.

"Don't mention it." He said with a slight grin. He noticed Satori's look of confusion. "I'll explain these needles later."

"I never thought I'd see something like this." Josho said with obvious disgust. "It's here too, isn't it?"

Seika and Satori stepped back from the scene. Seika allowed his mind to process everything he had seen and heard over the last hour. He knew there were pieces that connected but hadn't allowed himself the opportunity to concentrate.

"There was a pattern of contagion." Seika said. "Do you think there a pattern to the odd eruptions of violence?"

"It's possible." Satori said.

More peace officers arrived to clear the scene and medics arrived to tend to the wounded.

"It seems there is a pattern and it this place is the point of origin of the violence." Satori said. "My guess is that it's headed west."

"There may not be a specific destination but if I'm right, my father is behind each of these events."

"What do you have to base that assumption?"

"We haven't seen him and in each case, a horrible situation has been defused. By extension, he might be continuing to help out. Yukino did say earlier he might have chased Hyosetsu out of some sense of obligation."

Satori nodded. Yogensha approached the two Jonins. Seika turned to him and pointed west.

"What's out that way?" He asked.

"Next big city over that way is Keslia." Yogensha replied.

_Keslia, here we come. _Seika thought.


	12. Completely Unexpected

As she patrolled the streets, Kaida could hear people calling out to one another, seeking help. No one was laying blame, for which she was thankful. They were using the normal means of fighting the fires. If Satori or Seika were in the burning city, then both of them could put out the fires with some Suiton jutsu but they both were off together looking for Seika's father. Regardless, the fires seemed to be slowed for the moment.

Shouts caught her attention, and she jogged down a few dirty blocks and rounded a corner in time to see a small mob forming around a Shokei woman. They were shouting angrily.

"What did you do?"

"Why is the city burning?"

"This is all your fault."

The woman, on her hands and knees, certainly didn't look like a troublemaker of any kind. One of the men in the crowd turned and picked up a ceramic planter. Kaida gripped her kunai tightly, readying herself to protect the woman's life. The man hefted it over his head and screamed at the woman, who began to wail in fear and confusion.

The others began egging the man on, wanting him to cause pain. However, he didn't seem as eager, just angry. Whatever common sense he had left must have been fighting with his feelings, and he hesitated.

Then he reared back, ready to throw. The woman shrieked.

Kaida launched her kunai at the planter, shattering it in the man's hands. Ceramic bits and pieces rained down around him. Several turned to face Kaida, their faces twisted into confused looks. The Shokei woman sobbed loudly.

"That's enough." Kaida said as calmly as she knew how. "She's done nothing wrong. Now go home. All of you."

"What's Konoha going to do about this?" One of the men yelled.

"Our medical ninja is working with your doctors trying to find out what's happening to the country." She said.

At the word "medical ninja" some of the people stepped back and away from each other. Others looked around in confusion, none of them offering to help the woman off the street. Kaida stood her ground, another kunai ready.

Within a few minutes, the area was clear except for the woman, who remained prone on the street.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"I have no reason to." Kaida said as she reached down and offered a hand, making certain the kunai was still in plain sight. The woman looked at the weapon and then scanned the area. Finally deciding things were safe for the moment; she accepted the proffered hand and struggled to her feet. Her face was smeared with grime and streaked with tears.

"You go home, too." Kaida said gently.

"Will I be safe there?"

"Safer than out here."

Hanako sat down with some blood samples that she had just taken from the remaining test subjects. The Shokei woman had been a bit rude with her and she had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from making a comment. Hanako was sixteen years old and was acting more mature than people here who were twice to three times her age. But of course she was trained that way.

She placed the first sample under the microscope lens. At first glance, she saw nothing. Maybe she'd have better luck comparing the samples with the samples that had been taken earlier. As she checked the data she saw an anomaly that gave her some hope.

Deep in one of the chromosome packs, she found the original discovery that started this entire event. Sure enough, the Kirikizu gas had mutated the chromosomes, advancing the metabolism and shortening life spans. This was shown in the first tests taken in Konoha, as well as the second through eighth tests. The ninth in Konoha though, showed a different change. The chromosome was mutating again, or rather, reverting. The tenth test matched the test she was looking at now, which showed the chromosome restored to what was considered Shokei norm.

That was all to be expected. The life span was being restored to normal. Konoha medical had done its job. So what was going wrong?

Speaker Kazuko had spent the two hours since the fighting began in the city hunched over a table, writing his speech. An important speech, to be sure, Aoba reminded himself as he stood in a corner of the chamber, clenching and unclenching his hands. The people of this country desperately needed some firm and reassuring direction from their leader. Still, while rocks flew through the air, while the injured stumbled out of damaged buildings onto crowded, chaotic streets, while Hitotsu burned, Kazuko sat scratching his head and fussing over a scroll.

Finally, the speaker walked toward the screens, his address in his right hand. He moved slowly without any sense of purpose, but as he approached, the others snapped to action. Several councilors rose from the table and walked over to him, hands outstretched. Clearly, they wanted to see the address before it was made, but he waved them away. Sulkily, they hung back out of camera range so all the people would see was their elected speaker.

Aoba joined Yukino at one side of the room where they could watch the address as well as the reaction of the other members of the council.

An aide pushed a final set of buttons, checked a panel, and then with both forefingers, pointed at Kazuko. Aoba nodded in silent approval as Kazuko spoke eloquently of commitment, tolerance, and most importantly, peace. It was a good speech, one worthy of the careful attention paid to it by everyone in the chamber, and Aoba hoped, everyone in the country. Perhaps he had misjudged the speaker, the jonin reflected. Perhaps, Kazuko would prove a more effective leader than anyone had imagined.

"It is my lack of action that has caused this problem to escalate. I have let you down, and therefore, effective immediately, I resign both as Speaker and as a member of the council. When this is all over, you may select my replacement. Go home, stay inside, and if you want, pray."

_Then again, perhaps I judged hi correctly in the first place. _Aoba thought.

Kazuko put the scroll down and walked away from the camera, continuing past the stunned aides, councilors and Konoha personnel. He continued at the same slow speed until he reached a side door and left the building.

"Damn." Aoba muttered. Yukino nodded solemnly beside him.

"Maybe it was his time." Chikako called out. That seemed to shock the others out of their stunned silence. The Beigun councilor rushed forward, gesturing with both hands to keep for the aids to keep the signal running across the country.

"This is Chikako of the Council. The Speaker's decision has come to us all as a surprise. We are going to be in touch once again after we reconvene the Council, but for now, be advised there will be a curfew at dusk. Be in your homes or you will be arrested. This is for your own safety."

With a gesture, he indicated he was done, and an aide pressed several buttons, closing the signal.

Chikako turned to the others with an expectant look, and they quickly huddled, whispering excitedly among themselves. Aoba and Yukino wandered away to give them some privacy.

"Did you see this coming?" Yukino asked.

"Not in the slightest." Aoba replied, slowly shaking his head. "If anything, this adds fuel to the fire threatening to engulf this country."

"He knew he failed in his task and he let his people down." Yukino said.


	13. Chaos

Three peace officers, two men and a woman, all Beigun, greeted Yogensha and the two Konoha ninjas as they dismounted from their horses just outside the city of Keslia. None seemed too happy to see the three of them, and one man in particular was looking harshly in the ninjas' direction.

"I am Calemaru." One of the men, obviously the leader, said in a no nonsense voice. "How may we help?"

"Miru Yogensha, Protocol Officer to the council. This is Shiranui Satori and Kusa Seika of Konoha. I believe you were told to expect us."

"Are you still in power?"

"Excuse me?" Yogensha asked.

"The government seems to be in a state of flux."

"Explain."

"The Speaker has resigned and Chikako has seemingly assumed control of the Council. I was just asking if you still represent them."

Satori was taken aback by the news. No news had come over their communications channel during their travel.

"I have not been notified of any change." Yogensha said coldly. "I am performing my duties with these two representatives from Konoha."

"You seek this man's father." Calemaru said.

"Yes, and we have reason to believe he is coming or is here now."

"We have flashed his image to all of our officers, and it's currently posted all over the place, but we have had no reports of Kusa Sagashi being seen."

"Now we can't even predict his movements." Seika said in frustration.

"This was our first time," Yogensha said sympathetically. "We were as likely to be right as wrong."

"Well, I'm getting tired of being wrong." Seika said.

"Have you any further business with us?" Calemaru asked.

"In a rush for us to leave?"

"No, Protocol Officer. However, whatever has happened to this country has barely affected this city. We wish to keep it that way, and if Kusa is responsible, we'd rather be vigilant than idle."

"We'll be off in a few minutes." Yogensha said. He looked anything but happy with the officers, who stiffly marched off. The two Jonins had to agree.

"We'll be off to where in a few minutes?" Satori asked.

Yogensha shook his head, clearly wondering the same thing. As he looked over the maps, including ones with the overlays they had recently obtained, Seika gathered his thoughts. It made perfect sense that his father would access the country's data sources and learn that there was a team from Konoha in the country and who was assigned to the team. That meant he would sooner or later go to ground trying to outsmart his son. And now Seika had to think like the father he barely knew.

But Sagashi new that.

So it had to be Sagashi outthinking the son he thought he knew.

"Can I check your maps?" He asked.

"Sure." Yogensha said as he moved out of the way and let Seika go over the maps.

"I'll need your help identifying likely locations for celebrations." Seika said. A feeling of anticipation had returned, and he tried not to let it govern his actions.

"Sure. Do you know where we're going next?" Yogensha asked.

"North."

Junshin wiped the sweat from his brow and cursed out loud. The communications center for the capital had taken severe damage, and he wondered if it could be repaired. The mob that rioted and attacked the building had been dispersed an hour earlier, and he had seen to it those who had been injured were treated. The facilities staff had fled for the most part, but the former Rock ninja was also told that some had joined in.

Junshin continued to look at the damage, shaking his head in bewilderment. "You mean to say they thought the media was hiding the truth?"

"Yeah." Gintokin said. "They said the broadcasts were skewed, that the Council had to know the truth, otherwise we wouldn't have been called in."

"Do you think that makes us targets, Kaida?"

"Doubt it." She replied. The confusion and fear among the people made things way too unstable for their liking.

The building was an almost perfect circle, squat like much of the rest of the country's architecture, and was made from a dark gray stone, perhaps a type of slate. It was built to last, Junshin observed, with underground cables. Some graffiti had been scrawled near a doorway, calling the Council liars, and Junshin made a disapproving noise as he passed.

Wherever the mob had gone, they were out of earshot, so Junshin appreciated the quiet as the day wore on. Everything seemed peaceful, a fact that caused Junshin concern. A mob had just been here. They were gone now, but the damage had been done and the paranoia that fueled it had not dissipated. He quickened his pace, wanting to complete his circuit of the graffiti covered communications center and hook up with Kaida and Gintokin by the main entrance. He figured it would take him another minute, maybe two and along the way he scanned the nearby streets. The unnatural silence had his internal senses screaming a warning.

He continued to look at the concrete and brick buildings, now falling into shadow, and saw nothing in the doorways or windows. Junshin stopped short, straining his hearing. Voices. More than one, the words indistinguishable. He let out his breath and smiled. It was Kaida and Gintokin laughing at a joke, so they were fine.

Then Junshin heard something else, a scrabbling sound against brick, and he whipped his head around, scanning every building, his hand ran over his bracelet and molded a kunai. Another sound, a scratching of some sort. Twisting his form, he thought he saw a shadow atop a building behind him. He focused his gaze and was rewarded with a silhouette, its arm raised.

The concussive sound of a bomb went off a moment later, its shockwave carrying with it part of the building's wall. Junshin was still twisted around. He lost his footing and as he fell to the ground, he covered his head with his arms. Heavy pieces of slate fell on him. He knew there'd be bruising later.

Junshin lifted his head and saw the heavy figure rear back, ready to throw another explosive. He wrapped his arm around the front of his chin and then thrust it forward throwing the kunai.

The metallic object crossed the street at an upward angle and hit its target. The figure staggered, dropping the bomb. A moment later, an explosion rocked the roof of the building. Junshin knew that whoever was up there was most likely dead. He didn't want to kill the figure but the bomb had seen to it that what Junshin wanted didn't happen.

Kaida rounded the corner with a kunai ready. She gazed up at the smoking remains of the nearby rooftop, at the smoldering hole in the communications center's wall and then at Junshin.

"These people are crazy." She said.

"No kidding." Junshin said. "And we have to protect them from themselves."

Gintokin rounded the corner. "Hey, Aoba wants me to escort the former Speaker back to his house. Are you two going to be okay?"

The two of them nodded.

"I'll be back shortly." He said before turning and leaping away.

Shortly later, Gintokin, keeping a hand on his sword, escorted Kazuko back to his home. The former Speaker seemed no less relieved than when he was in office. When the ninja attempted to converse with him, he gave monosyllabic replies. As they walked through the debris strewn streets, they encountered no inhabitants. People remained behind closed doors, a fearful face occasionally appearing in an upper story window. Smoke rose in thin columns from farther away, a stark reminder of the violence that continued to threaten the country.

The two of them turned several corners and were entering a residential section of the city. Brightly painted townhouses flanked only slightly less decorative office buildings and retail centers. There were certainly more plants and trees in evidence, making the area seem tranquil, almost an oasis from the madness. Not quite, though. Litter marred the streets, and two of the homes had been marked with racist graffiti.

Another turn, and Kazuko's pace quickened perceptibly. Gintokin assumed this was the street he lived on with his wife and three children. The heavy Beigun took five steps and stopped dead in his tracks. The street was a cul-de-sac with a ring of four homes and a tall, leafy tree in the center. Windows had been shattered and three of the doors had been pried off their hinges or kicked in. Furniture had been splintered, the pieces hanging out of windows or marring the gardens. Clothing had been ripped, fixtures taken.

Kazuko stared in silence and then, resuming his shuffling gait, headed for the house farthest to the right, which seemed no more or less damaged than the others. Gintokin began hoping that the Speaker's family had managed to flee before their home was ransacked.

A man stood in the doorway of Kazuko's ruined home, a haggard look on his face, his dull red clothes torn. Recognizing the home's ownder, he didn't smile but began to cry. Kazuko tried to pass and enter his house, but the man, a fellow Beigun, held his arms to stop him. They struggled in silence and Gintokin hung back, sensing no malice from the man.

"I don't think you should enter, Speaker." The man said.

"I'm not Speaker anymore." Kazuko said slowly.

"Still, stay out here for now. People have been called."

"What people?"

"The question was left unanswered as the man seemed to debate with himself. Finally he let out a deep breath and let go of the Speaker. Kazuko looked deeply into the man's eyes and then entered his home.

Gintokin hung back, waiting to see when it would be appropriate to walk in. The man finally looked his way and shook his head slowly. Then, the Konoha ninja knew what was within.

He entered, keeping his hand on his sword, although it didn't seem to be needed. The hallway was bright with daylight, but the walls were marked up or gouged by furniture wrestled out of the house in haste. He paused a moment, listening for Kazuko, and realized the man was further up the hall, in the kitchen.

Gintokin moved slowly, giving the Speaker time, but finally reached the entranceway and saw that the man had sunk to his knees. His family sat the table. His wife slumped in her chair. Her throat had been cut open and her head hung back. A boy was slumped over, facedown in a bowl. A girl had been stabbed repeatedly and hung as limp as a rag doll in her chair. Another girl looked as if she had struggled. Knives had been used to pin her hands to the tabletop while another had been used to kill her.

Kazuko sobbed in silence, ignoring the bodies, oblivious to the manner in which his home had been stripped. After a minute, summoning up his strength, Gintokin returned to the hall and used his neck radio to contact Aoba.


	14. Lost Cause

Aoba needed action, or progress. Something other than standing around and offering advice to the Council. Much of it had been taken since Kazuko resigned his post. Some of it was ignored or forgotten as people struggled to learn how to run a country in crisis. He finally asked Junshin and Hanako to join him at the Council chamber for an update. Both of them showed up within moments of each other, and he had to admit he had seen them look better.

Hanako looked strained, her eyes bright but her jaw set. She had been looking for a way to reverse the effects of the Kirikizu gas. Junshin had been around the city working on tactics with Kaida and Gintokin. He imagined how much worse things would have been had his team not been here.

"I heard about Kazuko." Hanako said by way of greeting.

"Gintokin says he was devastated by the circumstances." Aoba said sympathetically. The memory hung over the trio for a several moments, none quite knowing what to say about the most horrifying example yet of what was happening to the country.

"Junshin, how goes your work?"

"Fine, Aoba-sensei." He said somberly. "Fortunately, the rest of us doesn't seem to be affected by the gas."

Aoba looked expectantly at Hanako, who shrugged.

"From what I can tell, the gas or any other element in the country seems neutral to us. No chance of infection."

"Well, that's something." Aoba concluded, hanging on to this news as the first positive thing to have happened all day. "Tell me what you've seen of the disturbances."

"Nothing's organized on a full scale. It's all pockets of violence, ranging from bickering over food to full scale riots. There's no discernable pattern." Junshin said. "It's all odd. The way things have been escalating, it seems as if these people have never done anything like this before. It's all very basic, street fights, mob mentality, looting, racial in some cases, socioeconomic in others. You ask me, these people have never been violent before."

Hanako stared at the former Rock ninja and then exchanged a look with Aoba. He sensed this was a missing piece, a large one by the medical ninja's expression.

"This contagion has been spreading like a virus, but Kusa Sagashi has been following a singular path, following the first victim, Hyosetsu."

"What is the significance of this?"

"The virus has been spreading around the country. It's extremely contagious and moves quickly. But Sagashi clearly has information we need."

"You think he has a cure?"

Hanako shook her head, her brown hair swinging freely. "No, that's my job."

"It's getting a bit warm here." Kaida said.

The crowd had them surrounded, apparently ready to let the buildings behind them burn to the ground.

"This is going to take a little creativity." Gintokin said. "Are you people just going to stand there and watch us burn?"

The crowd kept silent.

"Is this the best you can do? I thought you were Shokei. I though you were something to reckon with."

He heard some muttering from the crowd.

"I can walk out there and take on any of you.

A male voice cried out, insulting Kaids's parentage. Other voices joined in, all demanding the privilege of knocking her block off.

"And here we go." She said to Gintokin.

Kaida strode forward, flexing her fingers in a show readiness. Sure enough, five Shokei men broke off from the group. They started taunting her now, laughing between jests, a bunch of old friends out for some fun.

Hardly any feet separated them when legs started flying and three of the Shokei males had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Kaida held firm. The men saw this and started forward again as another kick lashed out.

Unable to stop their momentum, the men went crashing down. She turned to Gintokin and smiled. "That's how it's done."

Aoba's kunai was suddenly in his hand, instinct working faster than intelligence. The jonin tensed. Within moments, he heard the beginnings of a mob approach. There were yells and calls that he could not discern. Yukino tensed up as a mob rounded the corner, approaching the Council chamber.

"Evacuate the Council." Aoba ordered.

"I can't leave you out here." She said.

"I'll be fine, get started." He insisted.

The voices continued to cry charges and obscenities at the Jonin, but he ignored them. More pieces of debris flew his way, but none came near him. They were all being thrown from the rear of the crowd. Those in front seemed cowed by his immobile presence. Aoba's strategy seemed to be working, and the seconds ticked by. Finally, Yukino signaled that the Council chamber was empty.

Aoba's attention wavered for a moment, and suddenly his spell over those in the front was broken. Someone shouted a yipping sound like a call to arms, and debris began flying as the mob surged forward.

A piece of metal hit Yukino in the head. She sagged under the attack. Aoba reached out for her. Wrapping an arm around the injured girl, the Jonin tried once more to get through the door, but the crowd finally reached them. Hands grabbed at his legs and pulled him back. The crowd was on them.

His arms punched and his legs kicked, Aoba could feel the crowd all around his body. His grip on his kunai grew tighter as someone wrestled for it. Yukino lay still under Aoba's protective body, but that was not going to last long. The screaming and accusations continued unabated.

The pummeling was getting to him, and he decided he would have to use his kunai and ninjutsu to protect Yukino's life. Then he heard a voice echo.

"Raiton: Kizetsu no jutsu." (Lightning element: Stun no jutsu)

Bolts of lightning struck the crowd as the hands hitting him fell away. Aoba wasn't sure who it was exactly but he was grateful.

Suddenly, the people were being dragged off the Jonin and he was able to see the sky. He watched Junshin hauling a man off his leg and toss him aside as though he was made of paper.

Aoba scrambled to his feet, adjusting his vest along the way. He pocketed the kunai. Hanako came running up to check up on Yukino.

"Better late than never. The minute we leave you to go help Kaida and Gintokin, people start trouble over here and then we gotta come all the way back." Junshin said.

Aoba nodded. He recognized how close to a true disaster he had come. The Council was once more on the run, Yukino had been hurt and he seemed powerless to stem the tide.

Was the Sunset Country a lost cause?


	15. Caught Up

The trio looking for Kusa Sagashi came up to the base of a snow covered mountain. There were scattered small villages, wild animals roaming, and to Seika it felt right.

"He's nearby."

"You sense him?" Yogensha asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll accept that, but where is he?"

"Good question. It'd have to be some place he could have reached easily though."

Satori detected smoke in the first lungful of air. Quickly, he scanned the skies but saw nothing against the cloudless blue sky. He saw Seika sniff the air too.

"Do you smell a fire?" He asked, knowing but still dreading the answer.

Hanako sat with Aoba and the unconscious Yukino. Junshin had stayed outside to help Kaida and Gintokin.

"A hundred and some odd years of fighting led to a peaceful coexistence with the Beigun and the Shokei but now it's come back to violence." Aoba said.

"Something is causing it and Konoha is to blame because we tested the subjects to get this counteragent working. People are fighting each other. One death then another and now carnage is countrywide." A thought snapped into Hanako's head and she remained absolutely still. She turned over the information in her head, letting her brain process the notion before turning to the reports.

"Do you know where the original Beigun and Shokei reports are?"

Aoba shook his head. Hanako went over to a table and started looking at scrolls. After turning over and opening a few, she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Aha! There you are." She muttered to herself.

Satori, Seika and Yogensha walked shoulder to shoulder down the street, Seika heard sounds followed by screams. The sound was muffled, almost like an explosion but not quite. It was coming from the general direction of a protest, so they broke into a run. Satori already had both sai out in his gloved hands.

The protest was in the center of town, in a wide rectangular park with benches and old growth trees that provided shade. Sure enough, there were some fifty people now running away from the makeshift speaker's stand, which was engulfed in flames. Whoever had been standing on it was now rolling on the ground, trying to smother the flames. One of the assigned peace officers was working with him, patting the man's burning clothing.

Emerging from the opposite angle came a group perhaps double the size of the protesters. Many carried signs that were not in support of Konoha but in opposition to the Shokei. That was always a bad sign, Seika reflected, when protests shifted from political to racial. He heard shouted epithets directed at the Beigun. Some of the original Shokei protesters were drawn to the new mob, others continued to flee.

The remaining Shokei stopped running and took a stand, hurling back slurs of their own. Yogensha tugged Seika's arm to point out another section of the street. More people were showing up, some out curiosity, others willing to join one of the sides. And these were not carrying signs but instead had lengths of chain, tree branches, metal tools, and fiery cocktails. There were enough crude weapons in both Beigun and Shokei hands to insure that blood would flow.

Both Jonins stood battle ready.

"We've been entirely focused on the Kirikizu gas's effects on the chromosomes and life expectancy. What we've missed is how else the gas has been affecting the people."

Aoba blinked. "I'm sorry, Hanako, but could you repeat that?"

"Essentially the entire country is drugged."

"The kirikizu gas…" He began.

"…acts as a sedative. It turns out that the natural flora in this country helped alter the biochemistries of both races, which had a catalytic affect. The effect was unique to the country's ecosystem, so it couldn't be successfully replicated according to Kusa Sagashi's report to Konoha."

"Why just them and not other people?"

"Given their location in the area, I would say they ultimately came from the same root and don't get along because they're like and like, not opposites, but I'll worry about that later."

"Of course, I'm still not sure why Konoha tasked a senior man like Kusa with solving a medical problem."

"I have no idea. All I know is that the gas was the source of their peaceful coexistence. It seems to have not only altered their chromosomes, but affected their brain chemistry as well. It wasn't a fresh start in a neutral place; it was the atmosphere that lulled them into loving one another. The counteragent developed in Konoha neutralized the gas in the blood, which in turn should also readjust the chromosomes in a generation or two. But, it also neutralizes the peaceful effects, so both races' natural aggression is returning."

"But how is the counteragent spreading if it hasn't been mass produced?"

"Like the gas itself, it's in the atmosphere through close contact. It's acting like a virus and it's being passed on very quickly through a kiss, sweat, a cough, whatever."

"So the people of this country are suffering an epidemic of violence at the same time the races' lives are being saved." Aoba seemed stunned and saddened by the news and fell silent, contemplating how this information would affect the mission.

"Junshin hit it on the head when he observed that they've never done this before. They have never experienced their natural aggressive tendencies and don't know how to govern themselves."

Aoba nodded again and seemed frustrated. When Hanako asked him why, he said, "Because all the time we've spent talking, all the peace I've tried to maintain has been useless. We've been wasting our time. I can help stem the violence but you need to find a way to fix the counteragent."

"Aoba-sensei, it took them two years to come up with the counteragent and a year to test it. At the rate the counteragent is spreading, the entire country will be at war before I can fix it. If I even can."

He reached out, holding onto her arms with his hands. Sympathy filled his eyes, the look of one friend to another. "There's no one better suited to step in a solve this."

"I'll do what I can, but medical miracles are hard to come by. I wish Tsunade-sama or even Sakura-san were here to help."

"I understand. Get back to work and whatever you need, you will have. Keep an eye on Yukino. I'm going back to help Junshin.

Hanako frowned. What was left unsaid was that if things did spread countrywide, their team alone would not be powerful enough to maintain order.

Seika knew the standoff wasn't going to last long. Someone would get anxious and throw the first punch or swing a club. Warily, he scanned the crowd, trying to pick which person would be first.

The yelling seemed to intensify, and then there was a different sound. A rushing sound, not of wind but of water. Thick streams of water suddenly emerged from different portions of the town square's perimeter. Seika took a second to look to his left and saw that Satori was doing hand seals and was controlling the water. The water took the shape of dragons. It was the Suiryuudan jutsu that had an obnoxiously long hand seal sequence. Satori had taken the standoff to his advantage and used the time to do the hand seals. If he were Kakashi it would only take him a brief second to do the appropriate seals.

The water struck one and all, quickly turning the field into a muddy mess. People dropped protest signs, others lost their grip on metal tools. The shouting was also drowned out by the gushing water, so the would be conflict soon got rained out.

Seika's attention went from the flooding of the crowd to the hills nearby. Yogensha noticed his expression.

"What is it?"

"My father is here."

Seika scanned the perimeter hoping to spot his prey. There was no sign of him, but every fiber of the son's being knew the father was nearby.

"Yogensha, stay here with Satori and make sure things settle down. I've got to find him before he leaves town."

"Of course, but shouldn't I join you?"

"I'm better off doing this myself."

Without another work, Seika broke off into a jog and headed in the direction of the nearest field, which was where his father must be. He cleared the two blocks in less time than he estimated, his eyes always moving, seeking a human silhouette.

He spotted him.

"Father, stop running. I've found you."

The figure crouched down behind a tree. Seika carefully approached him wary of a trap. He moved in closer in a semi-circular pattern. Finally he was only a few feet away.

His father seemed grayer than he remembered his face more careworn. His kneeling posture made him appear foolish, but Seika knew the old man was anything but that. Their eyes met, and there Seika saw the steel he knew would always be a part of his father.

"You can get up." Seika said harshly.

"Good. Cold ground's hurting my knees."

"I have to take you into custody, you know."

"I do. But first you have to help me."

Seika was surprised by that, and his expression must have said so. His father looked at him appraisingly and then nodded in confirmation.

"My work here isn't finished. With your help, it can be."

"My help?"

"Yes."

"Are you behind what has happened to these people? Or Konoha?"

"Yes, but there's an explanation."

"I'm listening." Seika said.

What Satori's little water escapade didn't fix was the fact that part of the mob had turned a few buildings into a fiery blaze. Fire rained down from the rooftop to the street below, splattering for several feet and igniting nearby buildings. Some people screamed and fled, but others stood and watched, transfixed by the conflagration. Dozens more hurled obscenities at the Konoha ninja who was doing his best to keep people off of him and the buildings from catching fire.

"This just got worse." Satori said to himself.

Once Seika left to go after his father, the mob decided it was a good idea to rush Satori. He thought his Katon jutsu gave them the idea of catching the buildings on fire but then again probably not. Yogensha was working on evacuating the hospital, which had become the center of the protest rally and Satori gave him time to do so. As far as he knew, no one had explained why the hospital should draw protesters. What Satori did know was that there were Beigun and Shokei inside the building and they were not receiving much help.

Yogensha had escorted the last of the critical care patients out minutes before the first firebomb struck the building. That told him one thing: someone had been watching and recognized it was now safe to demonstrate their displeasure. Although Satori had wanted to show the attackers his personal displeasure, with his sai. Fortunately for him and Yogensha, several of the hospital personell remained to help. Satori did more hand seals to shoot water up to the flames but it didn't do much good. It did some but not enough.

A sound made Satori look up and he jumped back, an epithet escaping from his lips as a piece of the roof came tumbling down. It fell heavily, cracking the concrete walkway where he had stood a moment earlier. Enough was enough. He turned around, brandishing his two sai weapons and shouted. "The next person I catch doing anything, anything, to slow us down, I will take down."

The bystanders were undeterred, and the protesters, were now chanting about Konoha aggression.

"So much for being a diplomat." He said to himself.

He saw a Shokei fire chief shouting orders. He jogged over to her and asked for an update.

"I've got more help coming, they're bringing a chemical retardant." She said. "But I need that building emptied before I can authorize it being used. The retardant is very toxic."

Satori looked back to the burning building hoping that no one was left in there but there was only one way to be sure. He grabbed a few extinguishers as well as Yogensha who just ran up to him.

"All right, we work from the bottom up. Chief, have people ready to take the patients we bring out. We're fighting the fire's progress, and that roof won't hold much longer. It's already started to come apart. I think the design means this will pancake down, so we need to get out before we're the hidden surprise underneath the stack."

Without waiting for acknowledgement, he and Yogensha jogged ahead, straight into the building. Inside the hospital there were four corridors that snaked back in different directions. He wished he had more people, volunteers from the populace would have been nice, but he'd have to make do. He steeled himself for the possibility that some people would die before this was over, and he was powerless to do more to help.

The first few rooms they checked were empty. As they finished the first corridor and began the second corridor, they heard faint squeals.

"Oh no." Satori muttered as he broke into a run, ignoring several doorways. He skidded to a stop, his hand reaching out to steady himself.

"What is it?" Yogensha asked, only a step behind him.

Satori shouldered the door open, and the source of the sounds became painfully obvious. It was the nursery, and no one had bothered to remove the dozen or so infants. At a glance, all appeared healthy, wrapped in identical dull green blankets, but none too happy with the stench from the flames above.

"Let's get them out."

Satori put his hands with both index and middle fingers extended from both into a seal position.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique)

Multiple Satori clones appeared to help with the evacuation. There were enough clones to evacuate the entire nursery so Satori could continue checking elsewhere.

"You check the rest of the floor, I'll start upstairs." Satori said.

He turned and ran, hoping he'd see Yogensha soon. Knowing his clones were almost done with the first floor, he hurried up a winding staircase to the second floor. As he ran, he could hear the roar of the flames and feel vibrations in the floor. He didn't know if the vibrations were caused by the pounding of his own feet, or if the building was giving warning that it was going to crumble.

On the second floor he broke right and ran flat out, calling out for anyone to respond. At the end of the corridor he doubled back, slowing down just enough to kick open doors and check the floors. Nothing.

The vibrations under his feet grew worse, and he now knew for certain that it was the building trembling. He hoped, as he began checking the other side, there was enough time to complete a sweep of the floor and get out. The first room was empty, so was the first closet. A supply room looked ransacked but devoid of life, so he kept moving.

As he pushed against the next door, he felt resistance. He called out but didn't receive an answer, so he pushed again with more force. As he slowly pried the door pen, he saw a slumped figure. It was a man who must have collapsed as he tried to escape.

Finally inside the room, Satori leaned close to the man's face and felt a faint exhalation. A quick check indicated he was free from any medical devices and that nothing external seemed to be wrong. From the wrinkles around the man's eyes and ears, the jonin figured he'd been hospitalized for geriatric problems. He then reminded himself there were nurses just outside who were more qualified than he to help. He managed to heft the man into the traditional firefighter's carry and had taken a step toward the door when a shuddering roar erupted. He lost his footing and fell to the ground, dropping the Beigun patient. The sounds of utter destruction grew in volume as concrete and metal collapsed. Quickly, he shoved the man under the bed just before the ceiling gave way.

Satori felt rubble strike the bed and the floor. Images of his team, Tenten, Yukino and even Hitomi from the future flashed through his mind. Then total darkness gripped him and he lost all feeling.

Elsewhere, Tenten leapt through the trees with Neji, Rock Lee and their leader Gai. Then an image of Satori flashed through her mind and she gasped.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Rock Lee asked.

Yukino's eyes shot open and she shot up. Her sudden movements startled Hanako, who turned around to see what was the matter. Yukino had been unconscious until now.

"What's wrong?" Hanako asked.

At the same time both Tenten and Yukino muttered the name. "Satori."

To Be Continued in Naruto Shippuuden: A Time to Hate


End file.
